The Elements of Creation and Harmony: Fluttering Snow
by Crytian
Summary: Zane and the others are now working with the writers of destiny traveling through the multiverse, but then Zane gets sucked into Equestria after a mission goes wrong. He now has to get back to his friends while going through obstacles of his past and present. He will not be completely alone for someone will help him regain what had been lost long ago.(First Fanfic I've made)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fanfic so this should be fun.**

 **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS.**

 **The Elements of creation and harmony: Fluttering Snow**

 **Chapter One: Before Now**

 **Zane's POV**

It's hard to believe that so much time has passed since we first took this opportunity to travel to other realities, ones of which are not of the sixteen realms.

This new path started when we were flying on the Bounty when Kai found a scroll on the upper deck,"HEY GUYS" he yelled, "I FOUND A SCROLL AND IT SAYS IT'S FROM THE WRITERS OF DESTINY"! Everyone quickly yelled back "THE WRITERS OF DESTINY"! Soon everyone ran outside towards Kai and jay asked "what does it say", "It says, we request your presents at cloud kingdom to discuss matters of up most importants, we know you'll be there".

"By the sound of it, we need to be there immediately, but the only way to cloud kingdom is through the realm crystal which is located in haroshis labyrinth", as I informed everyone. "Then we shouldn't waste any time, Zane tell Borg to send us the exact coordinates to the bunker. And Nya, set a course for haroshis labyrinth", commanded Lloyd. "Pixal, I need to contact Borg.""I'm already on it.""Ah Zane it's good to see you again", said Borg happily. "The pleasures all mine, listen I need coordinates to the realm crystal.""Alright, sending coordinates now.""Thank you and thank you Pixal.""You're very welcome Zane,"Pixal replied.

"We have arrived at haroshis labyrinth, but I can't find a place to land, the labyrinth is nothing but trees, "announced Nya. "Over there on top of that hill!" yelled Cole while pointing at the flat hill top."Perfect, "as we landed, Lloyd formulated a plan. "Ok, this is how we will go, sensei and my mom will stay on the bounty while the rest of us follow Zane to the bunker, got it."Got it!""Then let's go."

While guiding the team through the dense forest, I heard the sing of crickets, the crocking of frogs, and the squawking of parrots. After twenty-minutes of walking, we finally made it to our destination. "Halt, who goes there?" Said a nindroid in white Gi with red eyes. "At ease solider, it is only us.""The titanium ninja, we were unaware of your arrival, what is it that you seek from us." "We need the realm crystal to travel to Cloud Kingdom.""Request acknowledged, please stand by as we disable security defenses."

Nya began to speak "It feels so strange that we once fought against these guys and now they're security drones of Borg industries," "yeah and does anyone else thinks it's hilarious how the nindroids see Zane as their new general," giggled Jay. "It might be because Zane was the first and last nindroid to be built," said Cole. "I'm just glad they're on our side now," said Lloyd. "Not all of them, there were some of them that couldn't change their minds and now in Kryptarium Prison," said Kai.

The nindroid returned "security measures have been disabled, the realm crystal is straight ahead on floor -73, but only one may enter at a time." The door behind him started to open and reviled a room with an elevator open. Lloyd entered the small elevator first, then Cole, then Jay, Nya, Kai and finally me.

"Man that took WAY too long and it's already passed dinner time," said Cole. "Don't worry, you'll get your cake when we get home," said Kai. "Lloyd do you remember how to use the crystal?" I asked. "Sure, all I need to do is hold the realm crystal in the air, a blue swirling portal then appeared, and there it is, next stop Cloud Kingdom." Stepping in to the portal along with the rest of us following him.

We had arrived falling not too far into the ground, or cloud or – what's the correct term, Huh whatever. Upon our arrivel awaited our guide, it was the same monck who helped us when fenwike trapped us with nimbus. His name was Aaron. "Welcome back ninja, I'am here to take you to your destination." "Hold on a minute, I have a two questions, one, how are there buildings floating in the sky and two, how do you have flying boats that don't have engines,"asked Nya. "Different realms means different rules," responded Aaron.

"Everyone take your seat in the skiff, we are heading to the Author's Council," said Aaron. "So Nya, how's your first time being in the Cloud kingdom so far?" asked Cole as we were flying through the air. "Breath taking," she replied, "it just looks, amazing." "Yeah, especially since aren't fighting any villains this time," said Lloyd. Then their was just silence for the rest of the jouerny, observing the world as its sun was setting in the distance giving a golden glow to everything until we came to a sudden halt. "we're here," said Aaron.

As we exited our skiff, Aaron waved us goodbye before we entered the rotunda.

The council was filled with authors, but none of them spoke until one arose from his seat.

"Hello ninja, your finally here, my name is Mathew I shall be speaking for the council."

"Nice to meet all of you, your message said that we needed to discuses something important," spoke Lloyd.

"Very important, the council wants all of you to become part of a special project shall you chose to accept it."

"What kind of special project?" asked Kai.

"Well, remember when things were happening out of our control, ninjago was not the only realm to deify destiny, what has happened to your home has been done before in other worlds. Because of this we had formed a group called the Keepers of Fate, a task force that keeps everything as they should be and would travel to anywhere beyond their imagination So now we ask, do you accept?"

"Hmm…give us a moment," said Lloyd.

The Ninja huddled in to have their discussion.

"So what do you guys think?" asked Lloyd. "I think it sounds like THE COOEST THING EVER, going into super Awesome dimensions whenever we want, count me in!" excitedly replied Jay. "And facing different kinds of enemies, I'm in." said Kai. "Don't forget about the amazing new cities and delicious food that'll be going to be right in my stomach," Added Cole. "New dimensions means new gadgets for me to master, I'm in," said Nya. Well Zane what's your thoughts," asked Lloyd. "Hmm…" I then spoke to Pixal. ' _What do you think Pixal'? 'I think that we should take this extraordinary opportunity to see very unique cultures, wonderess climate, and new laws of logic.' 'Well if you want to go so do',_ "my thoughts are saying why not," I replied to Lloyd.

Lloyd then turned back to Mathew, "we accept your offer." "Excellent, now if you would all step though this portal you shall receive your necessary equipment."

When Mathew stopped speaking all of us jumped into the rift at the same time, but this one was different from the others, on the inside it looked like we were flying in the air with some sort of strange pillars circling around us.

I started to see our exit as the pillars started to fade, and a new world was appearing, before reaching the exit through a ring.

"Hello, X-PO to ninja," a metal hand was knocking on my head. "Are you going to get up or are you going to leave your face on the ground?" said an unfamiliar voice. I then picked myself up and found who was speaking; he was a floating robot with a box shaped body, an antenna and one purple light that represented his eye. "Good you're all up now, allow me to introduce myself. My name is X-OP; you may or may not have already met me in an alternate universe. I'm also the guy that can supply you with equipment."

"We're we?" grunted Cole as everyone observed our surroundings. "Right now we are in what I call Vorton. The space between dimensions and all those stars you see are the other realms," said X-OP.

"What's this thing?" asked Jay. "That's the portal you came through it's also how I find other dimensions. Now before you ask me any more questions, I need to give you these." X-OP reached into a compartment inside the sophisticated machine and pulled out eight communicators. "These may seem like any regular communication devices, but they make portals too, so I don't have to drag you down here. Go ahead and attach them to your communicators."

I proceeded to hold the two devices close to each other and to my amazement they molded into one. "Your missions will be assigned to your communicators. I know the writers don't want you to get too much involved with other peoples stories, but I've got my own mission to give out."

"Are there any rules we should know about?" asked Lloyd.

"Yes, see there are some dimensions that shouldn't know of your existence or power so check to see if that dimension can or cannot know of the elemental masters or magic. So now that we understand each other why don't you ninja go back home and rest. Tomorrow you'll be portal jumping."

I still remember everyone's excited faces and awe of such access, especially when we told sensei about it. After that day we went to the most wonderess of places, all of them had something unique, Dragon riders, Giants, Master builders, mutants, super heroes, but we had also seen tragedy. War, it ends so many lives, destroys society and spreads hatred. Anyone innocent caught in the crossfire dies.

Our team had always fought together to the best of our abilities in whatever form we take. All was fine as long as we had each other until…

The others had helped me to have the courage to fight once more month ago, but I'm still healing from losing her.

Right now I need to stay strong and keep meditating after the mission briefing with X-OP today. Hopefully it won't take long.

 **Holy Crap this is possibly the longest chapter in the book. Anyway I need to get more Inspiration to improve. Good Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Have no idea why I called him X-OP**

 **Chapter 2: Run**

 **No Ones POV**

The Ninja had entered Vorton and gathered around on a meteor were X-PO was waiting. "Good you're all here," said X-PO. "What's today's mission?" asked Lloyd. "Today is retrieval mission; we need to recover the djinn blade from djinjago. You should know that since the cursed realm was destroyed, djinjago has crumbled into pieces and now has rifts opening to literally anywhere. The gravity is also out of control, so watch out for debry heading two hundred miles an hour coming straight for you. Now move."

As soon as the Ninja arrived in djinjago the world seemed to have been spinning around at rapid speeds. Then they were suddenly thrown off the ground into the sky and landed on fast moving boulders the size of two story buildings. No one knew what was going on, but then Cole used his powers to slow down the boulders almost stopping them. The first thing anyone else did was to run or fly towards the Master of Earth. "X-PO was definitely not kidding when he said WATCH OUT!" Jay screamed. The Ninja are separated once more.

And to think, the home to the most feared pirate in all the high seas of Ninjago is now nothing but a disintegrating civilization with its skies morphing into space.

Lloyd then announces, "We can't stick together without being knocked around like a pinball machine. Just try to stay close to one another and help each other as much as you can.

"Cole, why didn't you stop the boulder heading towards us?" Kai asked

"Because not everything is made out of stone here. Speaking of here what does the djinn blade look like?"

"The djin blade has a light green colored blade, two axes as hand guards, a skull and light green gem in the middle," informed Jay.

Kai than realized something, "This place is just like the comet on our first mission in outer space. Only it's much more dangerous and there's no ship to hang on to. We need to hurry up and find that blade."

So the ninja were searching as fast as they could, while also avoiding rifts and remains. Zane had a good look at the realm for a moment before being overwhelmed with shame. Had he have known any of the consequences or was given another choices, he would have never destroyed the cursed realm. Just like if he had known of what would happened to Pixal she would still be alive.

Lloyd yells "Has anyone found the djinn blade yet?"

"Nope."

"Negative."

"Sorry green machine."

"No."

"I'm sorry Lloyd, but we seem to-…"

Zane was suddenly cut off when he had been struck by a large piece of a tower. The Ruin had forced Zane into the grasp of a rift sucking it and him to a place where he had not visited before. He grabbed on to the tower to steady himself while traveling between worlds at tremendous speeds and closed his eyes tightly. When he opened his eyes again he turns his head around and sees the rift close behind him. Zane looks to the front of him and sees a factory among the clouds. At his speed and trajectory he wouldn't have enough time to stop himself from hitting the factory. All he could do was to freeze on the tower and brace for Impact.

He then went straight through the factory and crashed into the ground leaving a trail from behind him along with clouds of dust floating in the wind. Sounds of destruction and panic could be heard from ware Zane lays. A few minutes passed and Zane rises from the ruble slightly dazed. When he had resin he saw many pegasy investigating the crash site before being subdued by two of them. They were both dressed in blue uniforms with yellow patterns of lighting blots and goggles covering their eyes.

One had whistled and grabbed the attention of what he assumed was the leader of these two. The leader was in the same outfit as the others holding onto Zane, her mane resembled flames, orange on the tips yellow on the bottom. She turned to Zane's direction along with the rest of the investigators. As soon as they all saw his face they became angry. One of the pegasy holding Zane shouted, "Spitfire, we believe this stallion was the one responsible for this mess." Spitfire lands on the ground and walks to Zane. "You" she shouted, "you're going to pay for all the damage you caused to Cloudsdale and it citizens. Take him to the dungeon." "Wait, what, no, you can't throw me in the dungeon. I had no intention of-." "SHUT IT METAL MOUTH." He struggles and freezes his hoofs launching his guards in opposite directions and makes a run for it. "HE'S A WINDIGO GET HIM BEFORE HE GETS AWAY." Zane turns around for a second to find himself being chased by an army of Pegasus. He freezes the fastest ones first and continues running. He then releases his falcon friend from his pocket. "Guidance, take me somewhere safe."

Back with the Ninja in the other dimension

"I'm sorry Lloyd, but we seem to-…"

"Zane… Zane are you their?" Lloyd began to worry "Zane where are you? Can anyone hear Zane?"

"No I can't hear him." said Cole soon everyone became worried. They all tried to call him, but he didn't answer.

"Zane's not picking up," Nya began, "he must have been sucked through a rift."

"But if he went through a rift why isn't he picking up?" Kai questioned with concern.

Lloyd came to a conclusion, "we have to abort the mission and tell X-PO to find out what happened to our friend."

The ninja made their way to Vorton. Upon arrival X-PO was sitting right by the gateway and said "Hey you're back. Did you find the djin blade?" Lloyd responded quickly, "There's no time for the djin blade we need to find out what happened to Zane. We think he's gone through one of the rifts but he's not responding to our calls and he hasn't came back." "Whoa slow down there's nothing to worry about." X-PO floats to computer monitors on the gateway and starts to pushing buttons. "All I have to do is track his- …oh." "OH." The ninja screamed. WHAT DO MEAN OH?" "I can't find his signal. His communicator must be broken, but I'll find him. It'll take me a few days…months…years." "YEARS!" "Look, there are millions of billions of worlds out there that he could be in; it's going to take time. All we can do is wait and hope for the best." They looked at each other with fear of their lost friend and prayed for him to be safe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: HQ**

 **Zane's POV**

I had been running across these treeless hills for days without stopping, Even though they seized to chase me and guidance when they ran out of energy inside them to keep going. I wouldn't stop running until guidance took me somewhere to hide. Soon enough he lead me straight into a forest. It seems like the best place to be after the past events.

After entering the forest, guidance and I carefully examined our surroundings of any sign of danger, "so far so good."

Walking deeper into the woods we came across some wildlife, mostly small squirrels, raccoons, little bunnies, flying eagles, etc. but the thing that catches my attention is that they seem very comfortable of my presents. Some of them started to follow me for a little while, but I did not mind them.

I stumbled into a pond filled with fish swimming about towards the other end and saw my reflection in the water and began to fully acknowledge my new form. Let's see here, I have hooves, a nuzzle, wings on my back, a short tail, the same blue glowing eyes and the same flat topped military hair style. I was still wearing my ninja uniform without my mask on. Instead the mask was tied around my neck.

I do recall the flame haired Pegasus calling me a windigo, but I fail to see the resemblance of the mythical Yeti or skinny zombie like creature and me. There must be another meaning of this creature that I might resemble to them.

I also remember the damage I caused to them and their city. I had once again caused devastation to another civilization without intention. Darkness began to fall with sunshine fading into the horizon. It is night time once more. The day time animals went back home into their tree holes or burros underneath the ground and made way for nocturnal ones to come out. The crickets started to sing along with the rest of the wildlife. It has Now come to my attention that I' am in exiled, I must find a place to stay until I can repair my communicator and make things right.

This area around the pond seems like the best place to train in my new form, but what about my headquarters. It needs to be close to the pond and high enough to spot incoming intruders from great distances. Not only that but it needs to be concealed at a moment's notice.

I then stepped away from the pond and climbed a tree to search for the perfect location. Not too far were mountains with snowy tops where the sun shall rise. Maybe that should be the place, I'll need to scout around the area and make my way up. "Guidance come, we are heading east."

After making our way through the forest, I was met with a steep mountain and felt fast high winds. In order for us to get to the highest point I must scale all of the pathless hills. So I made spikes made of ice at the bottom of my hooves to assist me in this task with Guidance riding the top of my head. At one moment the winds blow violently nearly pushing me off the side. I then instantly caught myself by making ice picks on my front hooves and stabbed them into the mountain side proceeding to climb.

Once we got to the top of the highest mountain I could see everything, from the hills where we first entered the forest to a village with a crystal castle. If we are going to be here for awhile, I must learn as much as I can about this world. That village might have all the information I need. The journey wouldn't take long if I knew how to use my new wings. Using my dragon to fly directly to that location would attract too much attention. So until I learn how to fly, that will have to wait. For Now I should start working on my base.

 **This chapter was short but it's probably for the best. You might be wondering when the Mane Six are going to be in this story. Well they'll be here soon in Chapter 4: Did you hear the news? I'll see you again next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Did you hear the news?**

In Ponyville the clock tower has struck nine-O-six. Fluttershy has just finished feeding her small little friends breakfast. Though she didn't have breakfast herself. She was going to have pinkie pie's special dishes. One pancake stacked with French toast, a blueberry waffle and a chocolate pancake on top with wipe cream, maple syrup, two blue berries and a strawberry for good measure. Of course Fluttershy's pan-toastious-waffleous was going to be much smaller than Pinkies, as was everyone else's.

She headed out the door to Twilight's castle were the rest of her friends will be. When she knocks on the door she is welcomed by Spike wearing his chief's hat and pink apron. "Morning Fluttershy," he welcomed. "Good morning Spike." "Come in come in, everyone is in the dining room. Except for Starlight, she's hanging out with Trixie for today." Spike closes the door and leads Fluttershy to the others through the hall and continues their conversation. "Pinkie's got me assisting gummy on the ingredients. I never knew how hard it was to cook with a baby alligator." "Gummys here? Is everyone's pet here? Should I have brought Angle with me?" "No just him and Owlious, no need to freak out." Entering the dining room Spike leaves Fluttershy and walks down to the kitchen next door. As she looks around the room, all her friends were looking at the front page of a newspaper, with concerned expressions on their faces.

Fluttershy tries not to interrupt them but hesitantly says "h-hello, why is everypony so worried?" "Hum, oh-uh-hello darling we're just, reading about an incident that had unfortunately occurred at the rainbow factory. Didn't you read the article?" asked Rarity raising an invisible eye brow. "No, I was too distracted taking care of the animals with their humbling tummies." "And I was too busy launching myself out of my party cannon around town delivering cakes." said Pinkie pie, jumping from underneath an empty chair. "What exactly happened to the cloud factory?" asked Fluttershy walking towards Twilight. "Well I'll read it to you since I'm having a hard time believing it myself."

 ** _Devastation Strikes the Cloud Factory_**

 _Cloudsdale was having its normal day with everypony enjoying their everyday lives until a rod shaped tower crashed straight through the cloud factory creating a catastrophe not only for the factory, but to those around it as well._

 _The crash had destabilized floors three, and four to slowly collapse. As the two floors started to fall apart, bottles of lightning had shattered causing an explosion of electricity farther damaging the factory's structure. Then the clouds being produced within the factory were over charged by lightning causing them to release large amounts of rain water later flooding the vicinity. Finally the dense cloud foundation gave away causing the factory to crumble into pieces falling to the ground. Miraculously all the workers on duty survived but not unscathed. About forty percent of workers were wounded by the tragedy._

 _One victim of the scene; Swirlyclouds has gave us her point of view, "I was monitoring the rainbows when I suddenly heard this booming sound coming from above. When I looked up I saw something falling fast with another pony riding on it and before anyone knew it BAM! The whole building was crumbling. Thank celestial the factory is mostly made out of clouds. If it wasn't, a lot of other ponies would have died. I never got a glimpse of the pony riding that forge object."_

 _But a Wonder Bolt did have a close look at this stallion, in fact it was up close and personal. Souren was one of his squadron to find the culprit before being overpowered. "After helping the workers escape, Spitfire called in investigation of what exactly caused all of this to happen. I remember them saying somepony was riding a strange object that crashed through the factory. A few minutes later, I spotted a tower further away from the wreckage. I called Flith-foot to help me search the area. I got closer to the other end of the building and suddenly a stallion came popping out of the rubble. In my mind I immediately knew that this is the guy were looking for, so we sopped in and grabbed him. I had a good look at him, he was a made out of metal, with his eyes glowing blue, and had a flat top hair style. He was also wearing a grey and white suit with black plating's. His suit had two symbols that might resemble his cutie-mark. One was a lion's head with a spiky mane and the other was a trident with a small handle. Anyways, I whistled to Spitfire to see what we should do with him. She said put him in the dungeon. As soon as she said the word dungeon he freaked out. Then he froze his front hooves and launched me and Flith-foot away making a run for it. Spitfire gave word to chase after him but he froze most of us in blocks of ice including Spitfire, so I stayed behind to help my team get out of their cold cages._

 _If I remember correctly the only ones that could use ice spells other then unicorns were windigos and I've never heard of a metal windigo, let alone one that could talk." Whoever this was surely caused Equestria some serious trouble. With all of the factory's weather supply gone, there will be a drought coming our way and no winter snow this year. Who knows what will happen to our climate in the future and who knows about this mysterious pony still wondering around in Equestria. But most of all was it a solo mission or was he working with others?_

Twilight stops before reading the second article: Origins of mysterious object.

"Man if only I was on duty when this happened, I would have caught this guy and hit him where it hurts ice powers or not!" said Rainbow punching the air.

"If I ever see hum I'm a giv'm more than a pieces of my mind!"

"Speaking of minds, I need to know what princess Celestia thinks we should do about this crisis." Twilight sits up, clears her throat and walks out the room yelling. "SPIKE BE READY TO LEAVE IN ONE HOUR WERE GOING TO CANTERLOT!" "OK."

Fluttershy gets out of her seat and walks her way out the door saying "I need to go check on my parents to see if their ok."

On her way flying to Cloudsdale something caught her attention for a brief second. When she flew over a forest she saw a grey falcon. At first she why is this falcon so far away from home, but them she notice that its feathers were shinning in the sunlight. She wanted to take a closer look at it, but since she was too worried about her parents to stop by, she passed continuing to fly. Still she would hope to have a second chance to see the falcon again instead from a distance.

The falcon then disappears into the trees of the forest hiding his owner's location from anyone else who might be willing to harm him.

 **Sorry this took a little longer than my other two chapters and before anyone asks. Nope I don't have an upload schedule for this.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Two books and a Song**

 **Zane's POV**

After successfully constructing my base and creating a secret staircase that only the animals know of leading to the top of this mountain, Guidance has taught me well on my usage of wings. Not only can I use them to fly, but I can also use them in combat. He has also done a recon on the small town ahead. It is time to know more about this world, it is time to put my new self to the test.

My goal is to infiltrate the castle obtain anything that can give me useful information and grab some tools along the way. It is now night time so my visibility shall be reduced. "Here goes nothing."

Guidance will follow me down the mountain as I glide to the forest near the town just so that I'am absolutely sure no one sees me. I back up from the rail less balcony and ran straight off into a nose dive off the cliff. I opened my wings just as Guidance taught me gliding to our destination.

Now closing in on the other forest I put on my mask and prepared to land. Approaching the ground avoiding trees I extended my front hooves and dragged them upon landing being stopped by a tree.

This forest seems as dense as haroshis labyrinth, but not as large.

Taking my first steps I heard growls approaching me in the bushes. Then I started to see yellow glowing eyes in the darkness. We are not alone out here, but the question is who will attack first. Both the eyes and I stood still waiting. Suddenly my senses kick in, something was about to attack from behind. So I jumped into the air avoiding the attackers from both directions. The attackers were wolfs made out of wood with no flesh so I didn't have to hold back. One had pounced, but my timing was perfect. I quickly extended my hoof toward the wolf reviling a saw cutting it in half, letting the other one chewing on my arm. That was his next fatal mistake, for I had deployed my explosive shuriken from that same arm pushing him away and disintegrating him.

Those creatures could be of many more, so we will need to keep an eye on our surroundings. For the rest of the journey Guidance and I were hiding in tall grass or in the trees avoiding dangerous animals, some familiar, some not until finally reaching our destination.

To my surprise there were no guards watching over the castle only a chariot. A snoring chariot might I add. We flew to the balcony as silently as possible and meet with a locked door. Not having a key to open it I made one of my own out of ice. This castle is much larger on the inside than on the outside, with so many doors how will we find the correct room? I guess I'll have to check all of them.

After opening many doors including the hall way filled with arachnids and cobwebs we stumbled upon the room we were looking for, the library. My observation tells me that all of the historical books are on the higher shelves. I took out a book that had maps of this world's countries. Being nindroid, I scanned for a city that would read Cloudsdale as recalled. "Equestria that's where we are. Guidance start looking for books that have Equestrian history on them." And with a quick squawk he flow around searching for what he could find. Meanwhile I was keeping watch at the door. Guidance came back with two books one on each of his feet, the left had what we needed and other was categorized in ancient legends with paranormal creatures. Guidance had always his reasons for what did, so I took both of the books and opened the door.

More minutes of traveling through the halls I heard a noise coming from one of the bedrooms. We hid within the shadows waiting for whoever it was to pass by. I caught a glimpse of him walking down the halls, the person walking down the hall was a small wing less purple dragon with green spikes, and he was half asleep. I could see the exit ahead all I have to do is silently walk out. I approached the door cautiously and slowly opening it making a small creaking sound. Finally closing the door I headed back to the forest on a different path.

While fleeing from the castle I stumbled upon a cottage with lights coming from the window. My way out of town was right in front of me, but when I tried to sneak around the house I heard a lullaby coming from the cottage. For some reason I stopped to listen, her voice were of heavenly spirits singing gracefully across the sky, or sounds of peace in a perfect world free from evil. It was so soothing , so beautiful and gentle and loving. In all this time I actually feel happiness, a feeling I had not felt in forever. I have always been focused and serious ever since that fateful day, I started to forget what it was to be gleeful. I took a peak in the window to see who was singing so beautifully.

She had put her woodlen friends to sleep with her lullaby. Her pink mane was shinning with the light, her yellow wings really were of angels for what could be more beautiful, and her eyes were hypnotic, I couldn't look away.

Guidance snapped me out of my trans. He wanted me to follow him back to head quarters before we would be spotted.

While walking towards the mountains, I thought about that person in the window. I wished I could speak to her, but what would she think of me after what happened in Cloudsdale. Would she understand or would she think that I was insane? None the less I will find a way to speak to her. For now I must focus on the task at hand.

At home base I Consulted the novels and found the importants of Cloudsdale first. What I had destroyed would drastically have negative impacts on these lands. If I can get to my friends, this problem can be resolved along with others that I have caused. In the beginning the ponies were separated into three tribes, the Earth ponies, the Unicorns, and the Pegasui. The hatred between the three tribes had attracted the Windigos causing massive blizzards were ever they went, so they had united and burned all of the Windigos. The capital of the land became known as Canterlot, home of princess Celestia who raises and lowers the sun every day. According to ancient legends she had a younger sister named Luna, who would raises and lower the moon. However, Luna was consumed by jealousy of her sister and tried to put the world in eternal night. A battle broke out between the two sisters, but the oldest had defeated the youngest using the elements of harmony banishing the princess of the night to the moon for one-thousand years. Before then both of the sisters had previously used the elements of harmony to turn the spirit of chaos to stone.

All of these being sound as powerful as djin, maybe more. It is fortunate that I always carry the king of poisons, Tiger Widow Venom. Jay's story warned me of Nadakhan and what he was capable of. I grabbed a cups worth of venom just in case we bummed into a powerful being.

Back to the elements, it is said that there are six in total, Loyalty, Honesty, Laughter, Generosity, Magic, and Kindness. Six ponies that have the most association with one element can use its power to defend against evil forces. The novels do not say who wields them now.

If I keep studying these books, I can start obtaining resources for my next move.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Metal Frost**

 **No Ones POV**

Location: North of White Tail Woods.

Time: 11:36

Zane's mission log: After studying and locating trade routes across Equestria I have tracked down a Freight train filled with metals and electrical cables that I need to build proper equipment for my transdimensional beacon. This train will be protected by Royal guards. One wagon should have enough metal for me to work with. It should be passing at any minute now. Meanwhile I have sent Guidance out to Ponyville to obtain information about the past year of this world. Once we have obtained the cargo it will be brought to the extraction site near the bottom of the mountain in HQ. The Freight car must be apprehended before it reaches Ponyville. Target is approaching to my location. End of mission log.

Zane jumps out of the trees and flies into the air avoiding visual contact with the guards aboard the train. He closes in on the targeted wagon making a loud sound of Hammers hitting Anvils upon landing alerting the Royal guards. Zane enters through the back door with a room filled with creates and two guards. They both attempted to fight him, but he was able to evade and block their attacks using his wings. Several others join the fight forcing Zane to use his spinjitzu sucking them all in his grasp and throwing them into the other wagon. He freezes the door shut and detaches his wagon from the train. Staring at the guards trying to open the door Zane shouts, "I'm sorry, but I'm going to need these!" After finishing his sentence Zane summons his dragon and carries the wagon to his destination by flying in a random chosen path as to not be followed.

 **The next day before noon in Ponyville**

The mane six were hanging out in Sugar Cube corner when suddenly Starlight bursts through the front door, "Metal Frost has struck again!" leaving Fluttershy to ask "Whose Metal Frost?" "That's what they're calling the Metal Windigo. It says here he landed on a Freight train on its way to Ponyville entering from the back door. The two Royal guards kept him occupied until reinforcements came to help, but then he suddenly turned into a TORNADO forcing the guards back into another wagon. Freezing the door, Metal Frost hijacks the entire Freight car with the help of an icy blue dragon emitting blue aura that appeared out of thin air. Both of them flew in untraceable directions before disappearing. That wagon he stole was holding twenty wooden crates filled with various metals and electrical wiring."

"This 'Metal Frost' is definitely up to something. Stealing all of those supplies and all" said AppleJack

"And taking out several Royal guards while summoning a dragon to do the heavy lifting, this guy sounds tough, but not too tough for us. RIGHT APPLEJACK!" Screamed RainbowDash

"YOU SAID IT!"

Starlight turns her head to Twilight "What do you think he's going to do with the metal?"

"I don't know, but it's probably going to be something sinister."

"I really hope he doesn't come over here into Ponyville and does something horrible." Fluttershy was a little scared when she said this and started to duck beneath the table shivering in fear of the idea, But Rarity tells her "Don't worry about him being a problem around here, So long as we're all together, there is nothing that can stop us." Rarity's words were indeed true, every time they had gotten into massive trouble all of her friends would come together to make things right. Fluttershy stopped being afraid and got back into good spirits. In fact she looked at all of her friends and thought how lucky she was to have such amazing and supportive people in her life. All they had been through as one big happy family making each other better Ponies than they already before were, as well as everyone they came across. "You're right Rarity, I shouldn't be afraid of anything as long as were all together." When Fluttershy finished speaking everypony in the room had a smile on their faces coming closer to each other forming a group hug.

While still hugging an idea popped into Pinkie's head and shouted excitedly "I KNOW WHAT WE SHOULD DO. Let's have a party at Twilights castle to celebrate our adventures!"

"That's a great idea!"

"It sounds absolutely delightful!

"Let's get some Cider!"

"Come on everypony let's get to it!"

Feeling as cheerful as ever, the Mane six and Starlight head out to the castle. Walking down the road, Fluttershy notices something in the sky. A flock of birds were flying over town in the air, however one particular bird didn't seem to quiet fit well with the others. "Hey Fluttershy you coming?" said RainbowDash, "Ye…yes I will, but…there's something I need to take care of." "Alright then, see ya."

Fluttershy walks along the birds in the sky and pays close attention to all of them. Only one had shined in the light, literally. It was the same grey falcon from before, wanting to meet the mysterious bird, Fluttershy flies to him and tries to greet him. Catching the attention of the flacon he flies off towards the Everfree forest attempting to lose her, but she was on his tail and didn't want to let this opportunity to pass by. The two of them flew farther and farther from Ponyville flying through trees, and bushes mostly because falcon didn't want to be followed. The chase was going on for about half an hour until falcon lost her in the White Tail Woods leaving Fluttershy in the dense part of the forest.

Shortly walking aimlessly around the woods disappointed in herself from not being able to speak with the falcon she heard loud sounds of knocking tree trunks with a bit of grunting. Being curious, Fluttershy walks towards the sounds getting louder and louder. Pushing a tree branch out of the way, she sees a pond filled with fish. Looking a head there are animals standing way from the area of what looks like wooden training dummies and targets with scratches on them. Observing more of the area Fluttershy was shivering in fear once more. She found one Pony she did not want to meet.

Metal Frost. Metal Frost was throwing shurikens at multiple targets all hitting a bull's-eye while also using the wooden dummies to improve his combat skills waiting to be used in a fight. Fluttershy wanted to run away and tell the others of his location; however she was distracted by the grey falcon landing on Frost's hooves who immediately stopped training. As the falcon and Metal Frost were speaking to one another, the animals began filling up the empty space Frost was training in, some of them even walked right next to him with Frost gently petting their heads.

Thoughts had flown through Fluttershy's head wondering 'Is he really that dangerous? The animals don't seem to be very afraid of him, and is the falcon his pet? Have I missed judged his behavior? Is he really a bad person?And if so why has he done the things he did?' Her thoughts were interrupted when Metal Frost suddenly jumped into the bushes. 'Where did he go?' Not knowing what was going to happen next, Fluttershy was tackled to the ground unexpectedly by Metal Frost pointing a shuriken to her face, leaving him to ask, "Who are you?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Common minds**

Zane stares at her for a moment and begins to realize who exactly stumbled upon his secret training site. Her eyes were closed shut hoping she would not be cut by his blades, Zane quickly sees the terror she is feeling and immediately puts his shuriken away. "I-I-I'm sorry. Please forgive me; I thought you were a threat." He unmasks himself and extends his hoof out to her wanting to help Fluttershy up. She looks at his hoof first a little unsure if she wanted his help, then she looks into his baby blue eyes clearly concerned about her well being. Taking his hoof to get up she asks "You're…Not going to hurt me?"

"I only fight when I need to. How did you find me in the most remote part of the forest?"

"I followed your grey falcon."

"Guidance? For what reason would you have to follow him out here?"

"I wanted to speak to him after seeing him flying with the other birds in the sky. I didn't know he belonged to you."

"Guidance always had a good first impression on whoever he meets. What is your name?"

"My name is Fluttershy."

"Zane, Zane Julian."

"Zane Julian, I've never heard of a name like that before."

"That's because I'm not from around here. Now follow me, I shall escort you back to Ponyville."

"Wait, how do you know where I live?"

"I've seen you there before and when I've seen something I will remember it." Fluttershy starts to walk with Zane through the White Tail woods while Guidance stays close by. She looks at his unique clothing, and then looks into his glowing blue eyes and shinning metal face.

"Your eyes they glow and your face shines too, were you born that way?"

"Well I wasn't so much born as I was built; I am a Nindroid far away from home."

"Where is your home?"

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

"Zane I've seen many strange things and I really want to know where exactly you came from."

"Very well then, I shall tell you," He pauses to think of the right words to describe his home land while also thinking about his friends. "I am from another reality called Ninjago, created by the First Spinjitzu Master. My brothers and sister are decadence of the Elemental Alliance and though we are not related, we are family. Their names are Kai, Cole, Jay, Lloyd, and Nya, Sensei Wu is our master and Lloyd's uncle. We live together on the Destiny's bounty traveling all across the land defending innocent people from evil forces. Kai is the master of Fire, he can be a little stubborn and a bit reckless at times, but he will do anything to save someone he cares about. Nya is the master of Water, and Kai's younger sister. She loves technology and builds machines for the team to use in combat. She has also demonstrated that she can handle herself in a fight. Jay is the master of Lightning; he is also Nya's boyfriend. He too has a talent in ingenuity. Jay is an enthusiastic comedy man who knows when to make a joke and when to be serious at times. Cole is the master of Earth and the strongest in our team. He's mostly serious, but he has a sweet-tooth for cake. Lloyd is the master of Power; He is the leader of the team and is now a Sensei. Despite him being the youngest, Lloyd has many times proven himself to be the most powerful in the group earning the Green Ninja title."

"That's strange; all of you friends sound like my friends. Kai with his desire to help your friends is something RainbowDash would do. Nya creates machines and gives them to her friends like Rarity would with her dresses. Cole's strength and his sweet-tooth for cake, is like AppleJack and her love of apples. Jay being the energetic and funny one is like PinkiePie and her ability to make everypony laugh. And Lloyd being the leader and a Sensei, is exactly like Twilight's leadership and becoming a princess." Both Fluttershy and Zane smiled at each other now knowing that they ran in to the right people who were important in their lives.

"Perhaps we have a lot more in common than we do differences. Did your friends once have a dream of becoming celebrities?" Zane asked, curious about how similar they can all be.

"I'm not so sure about Twilight, Pinky, or AppleJack, but RainbowDash did become part of the WonderBolts and Rarity wants to 'Shine across all of Equestria.' Me, I don't really like being in the spot light. I'm not even ready to sing in front of a large crowd."

"I know how you feel. Along time ago, my friends and I were putting on a performance to win the blade cup. I felt so frightened that I had butterflies in my stomach, metaphorically and literally." Zane could hear a slight giggle from Fluttershy. "Soon after that we had been on the news so many times, that now I am num to fame and don't really care for it. All I cared about was being with my family. Together we faced many powerful foes and conquered our fears along the way, making each other stronger. If your friends are anything like mine, surly them just being there would give you the courage to conquer the thing your most afraid of. I personally love your voice, whenever I hear it I am always in awe of how claiming and soothing it can be." Fluttershy blushes at Zane's compliment. She couldn't think but notice how kind he can be with others whenever he wasn't fighting and how much he cares for his family. The more he spoke the more Fluttershy wanted to know him. Zane felt the same way about her; he wanted to get to know her better as well. Both of them were feeling this bond between the two of them as though they could tell each other anything, they didn't know why, but it felt just right.

The two Ponies no longer a stranger to one another entered the Everfree forest. "I suggest we travel by tree to avoid unwanted dangers head," Said Zane helping Fluttershy get from tree top to tree top. While jumping from branch to branch Fluttershy had been thinking about who exactly the Spinjitzu Master was, so she went ahead and asked. "Zane, Who exactly is the First Spinjitzu Master and what is Spinjitzu?" "His name is unknown to anyone in my world. He is the creator of the sixteen realms within the grasp of my world and the inventor of the Ancient art. Spinjitzu is the art of creating an energy vortex spinning so fast that time itself seems to slow down making it difficult for your opponent to predict your next move. I can teach you how to use to defend yourself or defend others if you'd like." Fluttershy puts her hoof to her chin contemplating on his offer. "And he is also the father of Sensei Wu and Sensei Garmodon. There is an ancient legend of his beginnings; would you like to hear it?" "Gladly." Zane stops and sits on a branch and uses his power of ice to conjure that is being told.

"Long before time had a name, Ninjago was created by the First Spinjitzu Master using four golden weapons. The Scythe of Quacks, The Nunchucks of Lightning, The Shurikens of Ice, and The Sword of Fire. Weapons so powerful no one could pose the weapons at once. For a long period of time there was a peace in the land, but in order for there to be light there must be shadow and in that shadow was darkness. An evil spirit as dark as night attempted to shift the balance between good and evil, but neither side could conquer the other until the Overlord created an indestructible stone army to overcome the side of good. Knowing he would soon be defeated the First Spinjitzu Master divided the land in two as to not lose the war. After passing away his sons had sworn to protect the golden weapons, but the oldest was consumed by darkness and wanted to pose all the weapons. A battle broke out between brothers leading the oldest to be struck down banishing him to the Underworld. Peace had returned, but knowing of his brothers ambitions the youngest had hind the each weapon in tombs and placed a guardian to protect them. The youngest created a map reviling the locations of the four golden weapons and gave the map to an honest man. Thus the legend was born."

A growl could be heard indicating danger was close by "We must leave now, I wouldn't want you to get hurt." Now the two of them rushing to get to safety with unknown creatures chasing them through the forest Zane was able to slow down the monsters using his ice.

Finally after long time of walking and talking to each other, they reached their destination: Fluttershy's cottage.

"Well here we are your home. I quite enjoyed our little conversations back there; it was very delightful to have something in common with someone else." happily said Zane.

"It doesn't have to end here; I can introduce you to my friends and show you around Ponyvile."

"That sounds marvelous, however I'm not welcomed here or anywhere else." Fluttershy pouts a little disappointed that he couldn't stay longer. "But I can visit you whenever you'd like or you could send me a message if you want to come by the training site and learn Spinjitzu. It'll be our little secret." She started to perk up when she heard that she could see him again. With that Zane disappears into the Everfree forest going back to his base. Meanwhile Fluttershy walked over to Twilight's castle while the party was still going on. RainbowDash flies next to her and asks "Were have you been, you're missing all the fun-ha ha!" "Oh um I was just spending time with somepony special." RainbowDash gives her a confused look but shrugs it off like it's no big deal.

The Sun has set and Fluttershy is on the balcony looking in the direction of the White Tale woods. She is lost in her deep thoughts about what she wants to do now. Making her final decision she headed home after the was party over. She entered her room with paper and quill ready to write a message to a pony outside of her world.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: In the Woods and Through the Mountains**

 **I'm sorry if I kept you waiting for so long. Like I said I don't keep a schedule, anyways I hope you enjoy.**

 **No One's POV**

It is now morning; Angel bunny hoops over to Fluttershy's room and wakes her up to get ready for the day. When she awakens, she feels well rested and refreshed. After doing her morning routine of brushing her teeth, taking a shower, and feeding the animal at her home, Fluttershy returns to the message she wrote for Zane and rolls it into a scroll. She opens a window and calls out to one of her feathered friends. "Good morning mister Eagle, would you please send this message to a shining silver falcon named Guidance in the White Tail woods?" with a squawk Fluttershy passes the scroll to his beak, then it flies off to its destination. Souring through the skies the, Eagle swoops down into White Tail Woods. He then asks the local birds of where he can find a silver falcon. They signal the Eagle to come and follow them to the location of Guidance. Landing on a tree branch the birds chirp towards a pile of leaves that is up against a steep mountain. After a short wait Guidance comes flying through the leaves and lands on the same as the birds. He sees the Eagle with a scroll in his mouth and invites him to come inside the mountain with him.

The Eagle and Guidance, as well as the other birds, enter the pile of leaves, reviling a tunneled staircase on the other side, (of course they only flew up the stairs instead of walking since they can fly). At the end of the staircase was an icy bridge safe enough to skate on connecting to the tallest mountain. On the side of the mountain was a hanging temple with some parts being made of wood and some parts made of ice. In between each section of the temple raccoons, bunnies, mice, weasel and many more various animals could be seen traveling from building to building giving the monastery a more sacred feel.

Guidance and the Eagle flew to a mountain's tip were Zane was meditating. The other birds flew inside the monastery. Within his mind were flashes followed by large bangs and thunderous sounds coming from everywhere, large clouds of smoke filled his thoughts. He opens his eyes when he hears his falcon approaching with a surprise guest at his side. They hover by Zane's side "What have you brut to me my loyal companion?" he calmly asked. The Eagle gives him the scroll from his beak, "A message?" He opens the scroll and reads carefully.

 _Dear Zane Julien_

 _I have given time to think about your offer and have decided to learn the sacred martial art of Spinjitzu. It would be an honor to learn one of the most important things in your reality. I would also like to know more about you and Ninjago, such as what holidays did you celebrate or how did you first meet your friends. I have so many questions that I would like to have answered by you as soon as possible if that's okay with you. I wish you a wonderful day._

 _Sincerely Fluttershy_

"She wants to come over, that is wonderful News!" Zane shouted, "There is so much to be done. Come Guidance we must get to work immediately." *Brrrawk* "Yes I know this will put a pause in my own project to get home, but you know how I feel about Fluttershy, Besides the decision was settled when this message first came through the staircase. Hmm…I shall reply to her message letting her know when training begins." Zane glides to his room on the finale section of the monastery with the two birds following his side. When he enters he grabs a sheet of paper and a pencil from his planning station and writes his response.

 _To thine Fluttershy_

 _I have written this message to let you know that training will begin in two days. In addition to your previous letter I would also want to know more about your world, sure I've read the history of Equestria but I would like to know of recent events. Not only that but I would also want to know you more, what meaningful adventures did you have with your friends and what do YOU stand for? I look forward to seeing you again._

 _From within the White Tail Woods: Zane_

Zane rolls his letter into a scroll "Bring this to back to Fluttershy please," the Eagle grabs the scroll and flies away to the cottage. "Okay Guidance, now it is time to get to Work."

Two days have passed and it is now the afternoon. Fluttershy is looking outside her window waiting for Zane to come. Her silence was broken when a large rustling sound came from the bushes, then Zane's head popped out of the bushes with him singling her to come over. She exits the house and looks around to see if anyone is near. 'No one seems to be passing by,' she runs over towards Zane who speaks a little excitedly "Fluttershy, I cannot express how thrilled I am to teach you the ancient martial art of Spinjitzu. Come now, let's go back to the training site, there have been a few changes since you last visited." "I'm excited too; I've never learned how to fight before." "You can do a little more than just fight."

The two Pegasus have now entered the White Tail Woods after sneaking their way through the Everfree Forest. At first the training site seems empty with only the pond and animals walking around.

"What happened to the training dumbies?" asked Fluttershy slightly confused.

"They had to be removed to make room for other equipment."

"I don't see anything around here."

"As Sensei Wu once told me, we must see what others do not."

At that moment Zane pulls a tree branch down reviling an obstacle course coming from the ground, giving Fluttershy a surprised reaction on her face and a little intimidation.

"Not only are my people good at fighting, but they were also the fastest construction workers. This is a replica of the training course that my friends and I once used to learn Spinjitzu. Of course it's less dangerous than its original design. Now I shall demonstrate how the course is to be used once you are ready."

Zane swiftly runs through the obstacles, dodging wooden swords, leaping over pillars, and striking down wooden enemies. At the end of the course he spins himself into a tornado made of ice crossing over the pond. "That last part wasn't part of the training course; it was simply one of the many things you can do with spinjitzu." Said Zane staring back towards Fluttershy who had her jaw dropped in awe of what she had just witnessed.

"That was Incredible, I mean I've seen RainbowDash make tornados but she was never able to control them."

"Well why don't we teach you how to control one, but first I need to know how quick you can be without the obstacles moving." Zane stops every object from moving so that Fluttershy wouldn't get hurt from her first attempt. She gets herself into her starting position and proceeds to complete the training course. Her movement was very slow and she did not have much momentum.

"Hmm perhaps the obstacle course is a little too advanced," said Zane, "Let's try to work on your reflexes." Guidance hovers towards Zane and gives him a rubber ball from his mouth. "Try and stop this ball from hitting those two signs in the center." Fluttershy actually dodges the incoming sphere instead of deflecting it. "That was a very good evasive but you're supposed to deflect it." "But the ball is coming so fast, I don't want to get a bruise." "Then use something you can't feel, like your tail." She looks at her tail and remembers how to use just like she once did when playing buckball. "I understand." The second throw was much more improved than the first one; Fluttershy caught the ball into her tail flinging it straight For Zane. "WOAW, Now you're getting the hang of it, let's keep going." The two of them were having the best of times laughing and playing as if they were little fillies. They couldn't get the pasted each other until Fluttershy's stomach began to rumble.

"Feeling a bit peckish? Come lets head back to the monastery." Zane suggested.

"There's a monastery around here?" She questioned.

"Oh that's right, I haven't shown you were I've been staying for the past few weeks. It's not very far from here, follow me I know you're going to love it."

When they get to the nearest mountain Fluttershy seems a bit confused on why Zane claims that a pile of leaves is his home. "Remember what I said about seeing what others do not," he moves the leaves and branches out of the way and reviles the secret staircase to her. She was surprised to see a staircase that was well lit and carved inside a mountain leading to a high point.

"How did you find the time to make this?" she asked

"When you don't need to sleep and have nothing to do, you have all the time in the world. It's going to be cold up there, here take my mask, it can be used as a scarf."

The 'scarf' felt very warm and comfortable around her neck, almost as if it was straight from the dryer. "Why thank you Zane," she said ever so politely. When they reach the top of the stairs Fluttershy gazes upon great beauty of the monastery as the ice shines light of the setting sun with mountains almost completely surrounding the center. The bridge was far from the ground from both perspectives of those who would be below and those who would be above. At the bottom of the central mountain there would be a little vegetation with a river taking up most of the space. Fluttershy was at a loss for words looking around the seemingly ancient and sacred area, while flocks of birds flow through the air.

Zane looks back at Fluttershy, who was still gazing around in great amazement and simply says, "I knew you'd love it." Continuing from the bridge they enter the first section of the monastery that had three door less rooms. "The farthest door to your left is the dining room. Wait there while I prepare dinner for the both of us, and do please make yourself at home."

After Zane leaves for the kitchen, a squirrel enters the room with Fluttershy. "Oh hello little squirrel, how long have you've been staying here." Then a weasel enters the room as well. "Hello Mr. Weasel, are you two good friends with each other." The squirrel and weasel were seemingly communicating with one another. Suddenly all kinds of various animals came through the doorway, from bats to fogs, skunks to owls, bunnies to raccoons and so on. Fluttershy was just smiling the whole time enjoying the animals playing around with each other. A humming bird lands on top of Fluttershy's head and sings a song. She joins the humming birds in singing along with the rest of the birds.

Zane walks in to the dining room with a plate full of Puffy pot stickers (No meat of course) finding Fluttershy enjoying herself with the other 'guests.' He can feel the elation within the room, "Looks like someone is having fun." Fluttershy's attention turns to Zane, "Hello Zane, I didn't know such adorable little critters would be here." "I do enjoy their company," He puts the plate on the table that had a very divine scent. Fluttershy then takes a bit of one sticker, "Hum these tastes so delicious, what are they?" "These are called Puffy Pot Stickers, a very popular dish served in Ninjago. *num*they are also Dareth's favorite dish *num*.

About that message you sent to me a few days ago, I recall that you wanted to know what holidays we celebrated correct?"

"Oh yes I was curious to know what exciting celebrations you might have had. In our world we have the Summer Sun Celebration, Happy Hearts Warming, and Nightmare Night."

"Well our favorite holiday of the year is The Day of the Departed."

"The Day of the Departed?" She questioned.

"Just like what your people call Nightmare Night, the children dress themselves in costumes going from door to door asking for treats. But this special day is a day of remembrance; we light lanterns to remember our ancestors and to settle our debts. Walk with me I want to show you something." They exit the dining room and head upstairs while the other animals began to sleep when the moon had risen. Zane continues, "We honor our ancestors because if we do not look back to the past we cannot in vision the future. On the Day of the Departed, we pause to remember those we've lost, and enjoy our time with those we are still fortunate to have." They enter Zane's room where he has ice sculptures of his entire family in the position of their family photo and to the right are other sculptures. "I am fortunate to have a family back home. These sculptures are a reminder of where my home will always be. They may look a little strange to you, but that is where I am from that is what we look like."

"What about those other sculptures?"

"Those are the ones that have passed away, Sensei Garmadon, my father Dr. Julien, and… Pixal." Zane walks out to the balcony looking into the night sky.

"You sounded hesitant on that last one. Who was she to you?"

He slowly closed his eyes and shed a tear remembering Pixal and how he lost her. Fluttershy walked to Zane's side and put a comforting hoof on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry," she apologized "I didn't mean to make you feel upset. You don't have to tell me if it hurts you."

He wipes the tear off his face and he smiled to Fluttershy, "Thank you for understanding. Loss is inevitable… I just wish it didn't hurt so much." They quickly wrapped around in each other's arms with Fluttershy starting to tear up as well. "I was always feeling mournful in loss but it wasn't until you came that I could begin to smile once more," He finished.

When the tears had passed on, they both sat down and gazed in the beautiful night sky with the stars floating around them showing signs of hope and wonders. Zane had his wing around Fluttershy who was resting her head on his shoulder feeling a bit drowsy as her eyes were half way closed. She only had enough energy to speak for a moment, "Zane," "Yes," he said quietly, "Thank you, for showing me… a new way… of remembering… my… grandparents," she fell asleep.

Seeing how tired she was, Zane carries her back home as quietly as possible not wanting to disturb her slumber. He tucks her under her bed sheets and silently says, "Sleep well my darling," then he goes back to the mountains always counting the seconds until he sees her again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: An Idol and an accomplice**

 **Zane's POV**

Zane's mission Log: Gathering more information, I have uncovered an ancient item called the Idol of Borious. It is said to have been crafted by the dust of the golden sunsets blown across the mountains by the northern winds. If I can get a sample of the Idol it would be enough to help me in my quest to return home. The last known location of the Idol is Griffonstone, the heart of the Griffin kingdom. The Idol is also known for uniting the entire species of Griffins so getting close to it won't be easy. To my knowledge the Griffins are as greedy as dragons, in which I find very strange. I have met Griffins and dragons before and have never been known for greed… except for one large red dragon. Anyway Fluttershy's been getting better and better in her spinjitzu training, but I might have to put a slight delay on today's training depending on when I get back. End of mission log.

"Guidance, I need you to take this message to Fluttershy telling her that I will be late today and when you are done with that, stay here and watch over the monastery while I'm gone. Thank you." We both fly off to our task; Griffonstone is very far to the east but with the help of trains that inexplicably travels everywhere I should arrive in no time.

In about two hours I have arrived, I can see that this kingdom is recovering from poverty, or at least under maintenance. Most of what I can observe is that a perfect half of the Griffins are minding their own business and the other half are very social. But news seems to travel very slowly because I was expecting for this kingdom to already be grand.

Walking towards the castle it was clear that a battle toke place right here. The windows were shattered, holes inside the wall and plants barley growing on the inside. No guards or construction workers insight. The throne room is empty No king or Idol to be seen. What happened, I do not know but in order to find the Idol of Borious I must know the story of the last Griffin king. Considering the fact that the library is in shanvels, I'll have to ask the citizens. Judging from the low reactions I received walking my way to here, I 'am not considered a threat to the law if there is any law enforcement.

Meeting an old Griffin called Grandpa Gruph here it has come to my attention that I do not have currency to exchange. I remember that Fluttershy told me that in this land they use gold coins as currency. In this situation I am going to have to do some gambling. I can see some Griffins rolling dice and placing their bets just outside of what seems to resemble a broken down tavern.

Upon entry the waiter next to the door cleaning glass cups asked "can I help you?" without showing any emotion at all. "Yes where can a Pegasus like me find some were to take a little risk with his bits?" "In the back door." "Thank you kind sir."

I stepped in to the room with three other players playing poker. I spoke with confidence, "Mind if I join in?" "Sure, if you got the bits to play." I reached into my pocket and pulled out one-hundred and Fifty pieces of metal made to look like bits. "Alright, first things first I'm Bearin and these two are Minsium and Thagnius." I thought of a fake name for myself "Frozen Blades." "Okay let's get started." As poker is supposed to be played each of us are given two cards by Minsium, with nine bits in the pot, my bet is six in place. My cards are the Eight and Two Clubs these are not good cards so I've already fold. I can't let them know that my bits are fake so I have to get them back. In the next round the dealer has won seventy-eight bits. My new cards are the Six of Hearts and the King of Diamonds, nine bits in the pot. I raise by twelve bits, Minsium calls in causing both Bearin and Thagnius to fold. The first five cards are in, Nine Club, Five of Diamonds and an Ace of Hearts. I raise again but by Twenty-Two bits, Minisium calls leaving the pot with Seventy-Seven bits. A new cards is placed: Three Spades so I will check. I seems as though Minisium is copying my every move but the last card will decide who is the winner. The last card is the Queen of hearts we both check… I lost, Minisium has won with his Four of Diamonds and Four of Spades, this could take awhile.

I've been playing for two hours and I think I might have become addicted to this game; nonetheless I must win this game of poker. Right now Thagnius has most of the bits and I only have one-hundred and ninety-four bits of the four-hundred. I have the Two of Diamonds and Four Clubs, we're all in. If I win I won't have to come to my back up plan. We show our cards he has The Ten of Diamonds and the Three of Hearts. Now for the last five cards, the Seven of Hearts, Three Spades, the Four of Hearts, the Six Clubs, and the Four of Diamonds, Three of A kind, I Win exactly four-hundred bits.

Walking out of the Tavern I found Grandpa Gruph. Giving him two bits as he requested, he examined it to make sure it was real then told me the entire story of the Idol. Apparently the Idol of Borious fell into an abysmal abyss. Seeing how the closest abyss is near the castle that's where I should start searching.

All I can see is darkness down there with high winds blowing about. Dropping a rock into the abyss it made a splash sound; I might as well jump in.

I gave myself a running start and put my mask on. Running as fast as I could holding my wings tightly to myself, I dove head first into the darkness at high speeds until I hit the water were I came to a halt.

Nothing… it is only pitch black down here, even with the light from my eyes I could only see the bottom of the abyss. While searching for the Idol at the sea floor I heard a whispers and distant echoes coming from behind me. The voices brought shivers down my spine so I turned around to see where it was coming from but nothing was there. The whispers were starting to become clear, the voices were saying my name in a robotic but human voice. Then I spotted some sort of light Violet mist not absorbing the light from my eyes. It swam away so I decided to follow it.

The mist was trying to shake me off its tail but it suddenly went into the ground surrounding an object. I attempted to grab hold of it but the mist disappeared and what was left in my hooves was the Idol of Borious. A question came to my mind, what was that Violet mist and how did it know my name? I'll have to find the answer later. What's Important now is the task at hand.

I came back to the surface and found myself out of the abyss and in the middle of the ocean. The canyon must have been connected to the sea. The main land is not far from where I' am so let's get swimming.

When I came on land my uniform was drenched in water and had the stench of sewer pipes stained with algae, I cannot wear these. Well at lets no one usually wears cloths in this world, time to get back to base.

A few moments later

Okay… I have made it to the cottage only about twenty minutes late. I thought that mission was going to take longer than ten hours with the whole traveling time and the actual mission itself.

I called out to Fluttershy by whistling towards her. When she came to where I was hiding she began to blush "Oh…um…uuuuh…umm," "What's wrong" I asked. "Nothing it's just that I' m not used to seeing you without any cloths." So I blushed too realizing how awkward this moment is. "Oh… about that, I was diving in water on a mission. I'll explain on the way to the training site."

Fluttershy had brought Angel bunny with her this time. I wander how Guidance will react to his presents.

Later after going through our training routine

We went back to the monastery and I tried to introduce Angel to Guidance who was very excited to meet him but then he ran away from him, though it was like playing tag for Guidance. Fluttershy walked up to me then asked "Are you sure he's going to be okay?" "Absolutely, since Guidance is also a robot he doesn't eat meat. In time Angel will learn for himself. Now can you continue your tale from yesterday?" "Oh certainly, So RainbowDash bolted from the starting line sending me falling from the sky. I was too afraid to even open my wings thinking this was going to be my appending doom. But just before I hit the ground, a large flock of Butterflies caught me at the last moment. The Butterflies introduced to the wonderful creatures of the forest. Then suddenly the Sonic Rainboom made such a loud noise that it scared all the animals. Seeing how afraid they were I came to reassure them that there was nothing to be afraid of and soon I knew that this was what I was meant to do. And not only did the Rainboom help me earn my cuti-mark, but it also gave all of my friends theirs too. It was as if we were best friends before we knew it," She ended.

"Six friends that would later become heroes of their home land. Your parents must be so proud of you," I said.

"Now that you mention home land. Zane, how will you get home?" asked Fluttershy raising an eyebrow. "I'll show you," I replied.

Within one of the hanging rooms in the monastery laid an incomplete machine placed in the center. It was surrounded by four pedestals that were linked to the device. One pedestal had the Idol of Borious mounted on top of it while the other two were empty.

Fluttershy walk around slowly, observing the room of science and enchantment. I began to explain what this is all for. "I may have told you that I' am from another world, but what I haven't told you is that I have been traveling to different realms for a long while. Exploring, studying different kinds of wizardry, experiencing new laws of nature, saving lives, etcetera. The way I had traveled into other realities was by using a device given to me from the Writers of Destiny. But when I crashed into Equestria, the device was damage beyond repair. So I decided to create a machine that would cause two paranormal events to occur. Two events that would normally occur in my dimension, The Yin-Yang Eclipse and The Blind Man's Eye. Both of these events would open a rift to one of the sixteen realms in correlation with Ninjago. I know it's a little difficult to understand, but so far it's my only option to return to my friends."

Fluttershy walks up to me and asks, "How can I help?"

"You wish to assist me in my quest?" I calmly questioned.

"I know how much your friends mean to you. I don't know what I'd do if I lost mine. So if building this can help reunite you with your friends, I'd be more than happy to help."

"I'm not so certain about this. I was considered a criminal the second I hit that factory, but if you were seen assisting me in my work; the other citizens might consider you a traitor."

"Please let me help you. It's the least I could do for you." She stared directly at me with her puppy eyes. "How could I say no to you," I sighed. "Tomorrow we will be heading off to retrieve an artifact from Manehattan's museum of natural history. I shall take you home for you to rest, for tomorrow will be a long night." With that I escorted Fluttershy back to her cottage. I wandered how exactly I was going to let her help me on this mission without anyone suspecting her involvement.

I must rest as well, perhaps I could figure this out once my mind is clear in the morning.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Dream or Memories**

 **Luna's POV**

Let's see what's been done so far. I summoned a clipboard that kept track of every dream I've been through tonight. AppleJack's dream was walking on a well light path through a forest of abstract images of Apples. Twilight's dream was learning new spells with Starswirl the Bearded. Pinkie's dream was her dancing on the moon made of ice cream with all of ponyville. RainbowDash's dream was her fighting alongside with DaringDo against the evil Ahuizotl. Rarity's dream was gaining inspiration by actually hopping into painting. And Fluttershy's dream was taking care of Penguins and Seals along with other animals in the Antarctica. Now to move on to another dream.

I returned to the cosmic hall of dreams were I could enter other dreams, when I suddenly stumbled upon a large birch tree that had a seemingly secret door. This door was very new to me. Perhaps it belongs to a new born filly. I stepped inside and found myself on top of an island's grassy mountain with the mainland not far ahead. I looked up to the sky and saw the moon approaching. Then the Moon let out a green beam of energy on to the Mainland. That's when the world started to collapse. The ground was rising and expanding rapidly destroying everything in its path. 'This is no dream of a filly'.

With quick thinking I placed myself into the planets orbit. What had destroyed everything was some sort of command post the size of the moon. Observing the space around me, the solar system consisted of several planets similar to the other orbiting around each other as of gears on a clock and meteors traveling at high speeds.

A few of the planets unexpectedly changed, one had turned into an egg, a few where covered in snow and another turned into a planet of fire and lava with its chunks floating in its orbit forming a ring.

There are so many planets, but which one has the dreamer. Perhaps he is having a nightmare inside the scorching planet. Casting a spell, I made myself as fast as a speeding comet hurling towards its ground.

I landed in a corn field where the air is filled with smoke and ashes. Walking through the field, I heard groans and blood curdling screeches coming from all around me. Then monstrous creatures rose from the ground with their glowing blue eyes and rotting bodies running directly towards me screaming. My magic spells were able to vaporize most of them, but they kept coming in greater numbers. For reason I couldn't understand, I had less power here than in any other dream… or is this even a dream.

I attempted to leave this place which to no avail. I'm afraid that I' am trapped here until I can find the exit.

Heading back into another planet, I was caught in the crossfire between two factions of starships. By the time I had made it out of the battlefield, one of the factions had left the other in ruins leaving only two of the eight vessels to survive.

Approaching a fortress built on an island, six hooded humans were fighting against others in red coats. I only recall Twilight seeing humans before. Whoever's dream this is may have seen as much as she has.

The hooded ones wore colors of Red, Black, Blue, Green, White and one with both colors Red and Blue. I attempted to communicate with each of them, but I was unable to effect their actions. This surly isn't the place I'm looking for.

I check every planet I came across, a kingdom taken over by a massive Ink monster, cities stormed by demons, and knights wielding bloody swords furiously cutting their enemies in half.

Jumping from planet to planet is getting me nowhere; there must be a better way to find the dream. I went back to space and carefully observed the rotations of each system. Then it came to my attention that the meteors aren't traveling randomly, there trying to connect the systems. So I proceeded to link all the meteors to every system using a levitation spell, and with each link parts of the meteors would glow a different color, Red, Gray, Blue, Green, and the combination of Red and Blue. The last link had flashed a blinding light that turned space into a frozen wasteland with nothing but a wall, a few trees and a small pond.

Walking towards the pond I could feel my magic returning to its original strength. The dreamer must be inside. After a quick dive and a bit of falling I ended up inside a hallway with the top part of the walls were white and the bottom were of a yellow square pattern and its edges were made of wood. I stopped by a sliding door and took a peek inside the room. Twelve humans were sitting around a wooden table drinking tea eight of them young and four of them old. I transformed myself into a vase in the corner of the room to get a closer look of the family. I took notice that six of the eight young adults wore the same colors as the hooded back at the island, but the other two wore purple and brown.

The room was silent until the white one took a reliving sigh and spoke, "I'm glad that we can still have a moment of peace from time to time."

"I have to agree with you Zane," said the long bearded one, "We spend so much time fighting the forces of evil that we hardly get to sit down and breathe for a moment."

"I honestly can't remember being this relaxed," said the Blue one.

The human I assume named Zane turned to the inventor to his left, "father I've been meaning to ask you. Why didn't you ever tell me that you built Echo?"

"Well my son, since I had been imprisoned all those years ago I had missed you so much and I was very alone. When Samukai did not return I began to build Echo so that I didn't have to be by myself anymore, and who would be a better person to spend the rest of my days than with my own son. That is why I made him look like you. And now look at you; you have wonderful friends, you're a savior of the world, and you have a beautiful future wife. My I ask, how did you two meet each other?"

"Zane may I tell him?" asked the purple one, "Of course, meanwhile I'll make us some more tea," Zane responded and exited the room. I then followed him into the kitchen where he poured water into the tea pot. Then suddenly a blood curdling scream came out of the other room. Zane jumped from fright and broke into the dining room that was covered in blood. He spotted his friends being dragged out of the room and he yelled, "I'M COMING BROTHERS!" chasing after them.

This is getting out of hoof I must do something before it gets worse. I had attempted to change the dream only to be interrupted by someone I could not see. Whatever it was had kept me from moving and whispered in my ear, " _the dream must be finished."_

So I watched him running down a hall of blood until the trail had stopped in a dark room. A light shinned over the corpses of everyone in the house. Zane was shocked and paralyzed, all he could say was, "No, NO not My Family!" his eyes were tearing. At the center of was the purple one clinging on to dear life. Zane ran to her and held on to her. "PIXAL, PIXAL STAY WITH ME." She had stayed silent and passed away. "No…NO…NOOOOOOOO!"

 **No One's POV**

Zane jumped up, breathing heavily awaked by the horrible nightmare. He quickly faces the balcony, seeing the rising sun. "It was all a dream? ...oh…mostly." He stood up and walked outside on the balcony. "I must get back to them, to see if they're okay. I can't let them end up like her. I can't lose them. Everything must go according to plan." He takes another look at the sky, "Time is running low. I can only see the clouds above my monastery; the other ones are either small or non-existent."

Guidance swoops down and lands on the side railing. He squawks a few times at Zane. "Fluttershy? I had forgotten that she was coming along. None the less I cannot let her be spotted assisting me in my actions. Her position on this mission will be on lookout. She will least likely to be a suspect if she is far from the crime scene." Zane then puts on his newly cleaned uniform and glides himself to Fluttershy's cottage.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: Try not to act suspicious.**

 **No One's POV**

Zane sneaks his way to the back door of Fluttery's home, he knocks on the door and the door is immediately opened by Fluttershy. "May I come in?" Zane asks, "Of course," said Fluttershy. They both enter the living room where Zane places a bag on the coffee table. "Where's Guidance?" she asked. "Guidance is watching over the Monastery while I'm gone."

"Okay this is what we will need on this mission, a pair of binoculars for recon, one potion of absolute silence for stealth, a Falcon call and the bag itself to carry the artifact," Zane informed.

"Were did you get the potion from?" asked Fluttershy since she didn't recall seeing any brewing stands in his room.

"I have many more rooms in the monastery than I have shown you. Now shall we be- wait, I sense something is coming." Sounds of footsteps were coming closer.

"Let me see" Fluttershy peaks her head to the window and spots Starlight and AppleJack walking to her cottage. "MY FRIENDS ARE COMING, QUICK HIDE!" Zane zooms out of the living room with great haste just before there was knocking on the front door. Fluttershy answers the door and welcomes them as unsuspectingly as she could. "Good morning girls what brings you here so early?" Said Fluttershy nervously.

"We came to check up on you to see if you were ready to go. We promised Rarity that we would help her with her new dressed to Manehattan and visit Times Square remember?" Said Starlight.

"Oh yes I remember," Fluttershy said trying not to be suspicious. "I just need to um… make sure Angel eats his breakfast. I'll be there in a minute."

"Al'righty then, see ya at the train station," Said AppleJack walking back into the direction of the train station along with Twilight.

Fluttershy quickly became worried about the chance of her friends finding out about Zane and looked around the house to find where he had hidden himself. She walked into the kitchen where the fridge door spring open. Zane fell out of the fridge and landed on his face. "Why did you hide inside the fridge," she asked. "It was the first thing I could think of," he replied. "Oh okay, but Zane we have a bit of a problem," Fluttershy began, while helping Zane get up. "I forgot that my friends were also coming to Manehattan to help Rarity with her new dresses. She wanted to put them in her other boutique because thought it was more well suited over there." Zane put his hoof to his chain, "Hum…No, this will not change a thing, So long as they do not know what we are doing at the museum. How long will you be staying there?"

"Two days," she replied.

"Good, we can begin our task at night when they are asleep. For now you should go with your friends to Manehattan. Don't worry about me; I'm going to be right behind you all the way."

With that Fluttershy gave Zane a smile and ran to the train station while Zane would sneak on board the same train. At the train station Fluttershy see that everypony is placing Rarity's dresses onto the cargo portion of the train. She then rushes over to Rarity and speaks heavily breathing, "Rarity*I'm *So*Sorry* For* Being*Late." Rarity quickly creates a glass of water and gives it to Fluttershy who takes a large zip from the cup.

"Do you feel better now, you seemed awfully exhausted." said Rarity

"Well it's just that I lost track of time so I ran as fast as I could to be here on time-."

"Relax darling, it's nothing to worry about all that matters is that you here now. Come, let's put these last few things on the train and take our seats."

With the last dress to be properly stored inside the train everypony is on board and the train leaves the station. Riding along the tracks, Twilight stares out the window nearly falling asleep before waking herself up again and couldn't help but groan, "Ugh I feel sooo tired. I was awake all night with preparations for the drought coming soon. Who knew that skipping an ENTIRE season could be this overwhelming." "You're telling me. I know that I'm a WonderBolt now but that doesn't mean I still don't have important things to do back in Cloudsdale," added RainbowDash.

"Hey Twilight, have you found anything new about what exactly is Metal Frost?" asked Starlight. "Nope, I didn't find a single thing about a Metal Windigo. Not to mention one that had cutie-marks. But rumor say that he was last spotted in Griffinstone."

"Speaking of Metal Frost," spoke Rainbow, "SpitFire didn't take being frozen in ice too well. She was SO Mad, I think she broke her window in her office."

"Wow sounds like she needs to _chill_ out," Pinkie giggled.

While the others were having their conversation, AppleJack had a question of her own. "Um Fluttershy I've been wonderin, where exactly do ya go ev'ry day after six-o'clock?"

Fluttershy panicked internally and quickly tried to make something up "I-." "WHAT LET ME GUESS!" Pinkie interuped, "YOU have been, MAKING A SUPER DUPER SECRET PARTY FOR ALL OF US! Or, YOU' VE BEEN EATING A MAGIC CAKE THAT GIVES YOU LASER VISION! No, THEN YOU BEEN CALL BY ALIENS TO BRING THEM CHEESE IN THE FOREST SO THAT THEY CAN GIVE US INFINITE ICECREAM!"

"Um… no… I've been having picnics with the other animals deep in the forest."

"Huh… Okay then." AppleJack didn't really believe that Fluttershy would go into a dangerous place without someone coming along and why wouldn't she tell anypony if it wasn't such a big deal. ' _I might have ta keep a close eye on er, cause she's hiding something. What exactly could she be hide'n that's so important not to tell us.'_

The rest of the ride to Manehattan only consisted of Pinkie Pie's shenanigans ending in an explosion of cake batter inside the cart. Luckily the cargo was in a separate train car.

The Mane seven (depending on how you count) and spike were staying in a hotel close to 'Rarity For You.' After stocking the boutique with Rarity's new clothing line, they all went about their day either walking through Equestria's version of Chinatown or boat racing around the city.

When the time came that everypony was asleep, Fluttershy tiptoed her way to the window and slowly cracked it open. Stepping onto the fire escape she noticed small letters made of ice standing straight up reading "I'm on the roof." Fluttershy flow to the top of the building and found Zane sitting on the edge with the bag at his side. He sees Fluttershy and walks towards her and says, "Are you sure you want to come," she gives him firm nod to reply. "Okay, then lets head to the museum." "Wait before we go, back on the train AppleJack asked me what I was doing every day after six. I told her I was having picnics with the other animals but I don't that she believes it." "I was afraid of that. We'll have to deal with this later, For now we shall focus on the task at hand or hoof."

The two of them jump from roof top to roof top flying across central park where their destination would lie. They stop on top of a building south of the museum.

"What are you going to take from there?" asked Fluttershy who wasn't well informed about what was going to be stolen or what the plan was. "I'am going to obtain a small artifact known as, The Totem of Ancient Shadows. Legend has it that if one could activate the totem; they would have full control over shadows. As far as I know, no one has been able to use it."

"You don't plan on-."

"I wouldn't think of it, I'am only going to use it to make the eclipse." Zane takes out a pair of binoculars and gives it to Fluttershy. "I 'am going sneak my way into the museum using this potion of absolute silence, while you stay out here to watch out for anypony coming inside. If somepony does come inside use the Falcon call. Do you understand?" "I completely understand," she responded, "Good, I'll see you in a few minutes."

With that Zane jumps down to the ground and splashes the potion on himself upon landing. He then slightly opens the door so that if anypony inside wouldn't notice. He slowly walks in and closes the door. When the door was shut he dashes through the hall way before stopping by the map stand of the museum. Using the light in his eyes to see he quickly finds the totem on the second floor, where the ancient objects exhibit is supposed to be. In the hallways, echoes of footsteps could be heard coming closer to him. Zane turns his lights off, puts his mask on and hides behind the map away from the steps. A mare unicorn with a light red mane and brown security jacket walked past the hall and entered the other exhibit. Zane thinks to himself, _'That must be the night guard. I better watch out for her,'_ then runs upstairs to the second floor. He walks down the hallway passing by wax sculptures that were molded to represent past events like the defeat of nightmare moon, the first founding of the Elements of Harmony, and the banishment of the Sirens by Starswirl the Bearded until he reach the ancient objects portion of the museum.

The totem was near a window by the corner of the exhibit surrounded by other ambulates and old items that were all incased on glass. He takes a step forward and a stomp could be heard within the room. He sighed then thought to himself, _'I was hoping that the potion would last longer. Now I'll have to take it nice and slowly.'_ Zane approached the incased totem pulls out his saw from his hoof and puts its blade against the glass drawing a circle. As soon as the small pieces of glass fell the alarm was set off. He snatched the totem and tried to break the window but it was protected by a magic spell.

Meanwhile at the roof top Fluttershy could see several pony guards coming into the museum as well as the lights turning on around the area. She put down the binoculars and used the Falcon call.

Back at in the museum Zane is trapped within the exhibit protected by a shielding spell. He hears the Falcons squawking loudly. _'Their coming, I was hoping I'd get out quietly.'_ The security officers came in standing outside the shield. One spoke in a surprised manner, "Whoa Metal Frost? I didn't think we'd catch him here." Zane stood silent. "Alright cuff him up, BUT be careful he's a windigo." After the shield made an opining Zane summoned his dragon and escaped from the museum.

On the roof top Fluttershy saw the dragon break out of the doors with it heading north being chased by the guards. Zane grabbed the bag and told Fluttershy "RUN!"

"Did you get the totem!?" asked Fluttershy jumping from roof to roof.

"I have it with me."

"You never told me you could you could make a dragon!"

"I haven't told you that story yet! I made him to lead the others in another direction. Keep going I can see your room from here!"

When the two made it to their destination, it was significantly quieter than it was back from where they came from. "You need to get back to bed. If what you're saying is true and they wake up now they will ask questions," Whispered Zane. "I'm going to go back to the Monastery and attach this to the machine."

"Okay, say hi to Guidance for me."

"I will, have a Good night."

"You too."

Zane closes the window and flies back home. Now with the totem in his possession he is one step closer to getting home, but the question remains, how long will it before they find out the truth.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: Keeping a little secret.**

 **No One's POV**

As usual Zane is outside before noon getting his training done. Today he is clearing out Timberwolfs in the Everfree Forest. While striking and cutting through waves of uncontrollable beasts he feels a bit uneasy. Almost as if there is a familiar force that is active within the area. It felt a little distorted, illogical, nonsensical, humorous, self-centered and Mad… but not completely mad. _'He always liked making deals,'_ He thought. There was only one thing that Zane didn't feel that separated IT from the others… a desire to dominate. Ever since he went back to his old roots, Zane's senses were enhanced to not only know where his opponents could be, but also have a glimpse of what they feel. About half an hour past when felt he it again in a faint distant. Every time He came closer to the southern end of the forest, he would sense it.

At this point he had sensed it so many times Zane finally decides to investigate. He heads over to the south end of the Everfree Forest were whatever it was felt the strongest. he ends up behind Fluttershy's cottage then hears a slit POOF when it went away. Now Zane just stands still behind a bush waiting for something to happen, but there was just the sound of nature in the air. Eventually he quietly knocks on the door that was later answered by Fluttershy.

"Hello Zane, I didn't know you where coming this early."

"Neither did I. I was training in the Everfree Forest when I sensed something odd that led me here."

"What do you mean?" She asked letting Zane inside.

"I sensed something mad. Not in a psychotic manner, but in a humorous way." He said while walking towards the living room.

"Oh I think you mean Discord. We were having a tea party just before you came."

"Ah yes um Discord… I forgot that he was reformed." He takes a glance at the living room seeing the sandwich platter, the tea pot and tea cups. But what really caught his eye was a decorative cushion that had Discord and Fluttershy standing against each other's back while smiling. He continued to stare at the pillow slowly feeling a bit…blue. "I knew you two were close… but I didn't think you were this close." He shakes his head and hides his blue emotions. he looks towards Fluttershy with a little smile.

"Mind if I help clean up?"

"Not at all," she said quietly. Though Zane tried to hide what he was feeling, Fluttershy already saw him staring at the cushion. While Zane was cleaning the dishes she slowly walks up to him and with concern asks, "Zane, are you…upset with something…or…someone? I saw you stare at the cushion for awhile."

"No-no-no everything is…fine."

"Zane."

He sighs, "I know what you're thinking but no, I'm not jealous of Discord. It's just that the entire living room reminded me of the days when Ninjago had peace. Sensei would have tea sitting down quietly while Cole would eat mountains of food stuff down his mouth, Jay would pull pranks on Kai, and Nya would just try to relax as much as she could…Do you want to hear a story?"

"Back when Lloyd defeated the Overlord. My friends and I had to search for new careers in the land of peace, but not long before my father past away once more. I still remember our final moments together."

 **Zane's POV**

All of my friends including Guidance and I were in the hospital circling around my father's bed. I was standing to his right side enclosing my hands into his. "Well my son, here we are again ha ha," He chuckled. "I guess that potion couldn't last forever." "No… I guess not," I felt a tear run my face. He reached out and wiped it off trying to make me feel better. "Don't be sad Zane, now I can rest peacefully, knowing what wonderful things you have done. You've made the most wonderful friends, you became a master of Spinjitzu, and you've made history by protecting the people from the greatest evil known to man. Zane, there are no words to describe how proud I 'am to have a son like you…Remember what we said back at the light house." "We will both never forget." "That's right. We will both never forget." He closed his eyes and stayed silent, entering his eternal slumber. Guidance stood right beside him resting his head against his chest.

After his funeral I decided to become a teacher at the Darkly's school for gifted children renamed into Sensei Wu's academy after he became the head master. In my mind I thought I could share his knowledge to a new generation of children that would live in the land of peace. My friends joined me in our new careers, but sadly peace would not last for much longer.

 **No One's POV**

Zane continued to tell her about the story of The Surge. He told her every significant detail about the Surge except for one person. At the end of the story Fluttershy had only two questions that needed to be answered.

"Why did he want Lloyd's power and why couldn't he control you."

"The Overlord wanted his golden power to give himself a new body and as for me I was the only thing that wasn't created by the industry." He pauses for a moment than stares out the window then he feels chills going down his spine. He comes back to his senses and puts the final dish to its right full place.

"That's enough story telling for today. I should inform you that the next item we need are called the singing winds."

"I've never heard of something called the singing winds. What is it?"

"They are enchanted wind chimes that can control the force of the winds. The way one would control it is by singing to the chimes. Then the winds would match the mood of the song. There's a small problem, the chimes are not located in equestria. They're found in the south lunar ocean under the sea."

"But the ocean is too deep for anypony to swim. How do we begin to reach it?"

"Simple, we need a few days, a boat and some magic. Oh and about your friends, were going to have to turn your lie into the truth. I'll see you then, take care." He walks out the back door, leaving Fluttershy to wonder that there's something in that story he didn't speak of, but she couldn't put her hoof on it.

 **Within Twilights castle** AppleJack wanted to talk to the others without Fluttershy being in the room. Everypony was sitting in their appropriate seat including spike. "Alright ya'll, I need ta talk about som'in important and…it's about." "WAIT-WHAT-REALY What happened to her!" said Twilight. "No she's just fine, it's just that I gotta feelin that she's been hiding something from us." "FLUTTERSHY Naaaaahh, she wouldn't hide anything from us ha ha. Right," chuckled Pinkie. "Well, think about it. She goes out of town ta who knows were and comes back late at night. When I asked her about what she was doin out there she acted more nervous than a cat in a dog pit." "Now that you mention it, it is kind of weird that she goes though the Everfree Forest alone," added RaindowDash. "With all those dangerous monsters hiding in the woods you'd think she'd be inside her home way from the forest," said Rarity.

"I think we should investigate whatever this is about."

"Wait", said Twilight, "maybe we shouldn't spy on her. If she didn't tell us about what she's doing I'm sure she would have a good reason."

"I'm sorry Twilight but with a dangerous criminal on the loose who could be any were, we can let somthin bad happen ta anypony. RaindowDash can you go see what were she goes in the Forest?"

"You can count on me…after I get something to eat. Hey it's not like she's going anywhere now."

And with that the Mane six, excluding Fluttershy, went off back to their homes. Now having a bit of curiosity for what Fluttershy could be hiding.

 **Hey everyone it's me just wanted tell you that I'm going on vacation, so that means that this is going to be on highatus for about a month until I get back. So until next time I bid you all a far well. See ya.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: In to the sea**

 **Here we go, the ritual has begun. No wait wrong genre. Hello everyone welcome back to the story. You've been waiting patiently and I need to sleep, so let get on with the story already.**

 **No One's POV**

A few days had past and today was the day for departure to the South Lunar Ocean. It wasn't easy for Fluttershy or Zane to keep their secret hidden from the others. At first when they tried to arrange a fake picnic to make it seem like Fluttershy was telling the truth, Pinkie Pie would often sense that some other pony would be around, leading the Mane six unconvinced.

While Zane was waiting for Fluttershy to come back from helping the local veterinarian, he was sitting down in a bush while hiding from everypony in town near the animal sanctuary.

In the distance he sees three fillies that seemed very…very bored. "They must be the crusaders," he thought. SweetieBelle was laying down looking into the sky that had little to no clouds, AppleBloom's head laid down on the ground waiting for something interesting to happen, and Scootaloo sat down watching everypony in town going about their daily lives. "They look very down. Perhaps I can assist with that." With a wave of his hoof, Zane created snow in the shape of a cloud and hover it over the crusaders.

SweetieBell was the first to notice the snow falling from the small cloud, Scootaloo saw the snow falling gently in the light wind, and one small little snowflake landed on the tip of AppleBloom's nose. She quickly sat down properly staring at the snowflake before being hit with a snowball to her face. SweetieBelle giggled and had been hit with another snowball by Scootaloo. The crusaders were laughing with joy having as much fun in the snow as they could, having snowball fights, building igloos, and making snow sculptures.

Zane could feel the happiness within the little ones, playing, giggling, and having no responsibilities. His thoughts of being an actual child were interrupted by his feathered companion. Fluttershy had sent Guidance out to let him know that she was ready to leave. Zane headed back to the cottage leaving his cloud behind with the crusaders.

"I don't know when was the last time I had this much fun!" examined Scootaloo.

"Me neither", said SweetieBelle. "I wonder where all this snow came from?"

AppleBloom yelled in excitement. "I don't actually know and I don't care! Let's keep building snow forts."

"YA!" they yelled continuing on with whatever they wanted to do until the snow would stop falling.

After meeting up with Fluttershy, Zane lead them towards their destination in the South Lunar Ocean. At the coastline there is a small dock with brown sailboat floating in the water, "This is it, this is our vessel, The Dream Seeker," said Zane. "Why is it called the dream seeker?" "A ship must have a name otherwise it would be bad luck. Why don't you handle the steering wheel while I raise the sail?"

"I don't know if I can, I've never sailed a boat before."

"Don't worry, it's actually quite simple. Once the sail catches the wind hold it steady."

The winds blow hard pushing hard against the sail making it too much for Fluttershy to handle. As a result the ship heads for one of the large rocks peeking out of the sea near the mainland. Zane quickly rushed to the back end of the boat and assisted in evading any obstacle in the way.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to almost crash the boat!"

"N-n-n-no it wasn't your fault it was mine. I didn't know the wind would be too strong for you to handle. Look why don't we both hold the string wheel while guidance show us the way."

"Okay."

As Guidance stood on top of the sail pointing in the right direction the waves started to become more powerful as they went further from the mainland. In a few seconds Zane took a peak behind the ship and spotted three tiny clouds that seemed to be following them. The distance was too great to be sure if his eyes were playing tricks on him so he zoomed in a bit closer on the clouds that now clearly had wings behind them. "We are being followed!"

 **Meanwhile in the Three clouds**

"Come on we gotta keep up with the boat!" yelled RD being in the front of the three clouds.

Twilight was behind RainbowDash she yelled back, "Don't get too close you might blow our cover!"

"Oh please we're like two tiny specs in the sky."

Starlight was floating in the air using her magic and was farther behind, "I don't get it, we lose her all the time in the forest, but why is she out here in the ocean?"

"I have absolutely no idea."

"Hold on! I think I see somepony else on the boat! But I can't tell who."

 **Back on the ship**

"I cannot be seen here! Guidance, help Fluttershy with the string wheel I have an idea."

"Where are you going?"

"No time to explain!" Guidance does as commanded while Zane jumps off the side of the boat and into the ocean. He summons his dragon underwater charging his elemental power of Ice that would make a special type of Ice. On the surface of the ocean a thick fog emerges blinding anypony within it. Zane leave his dragon in the water and jumped back on to the boat, he turns the lights in his eyes in order to see through what was in front of him. Fluttershy squints her eyes staring at the blue lights, "Zane is that you? Where did this fog come from?" "It from my dragon he is constantly creating dry ice in the ocean. Don't worry about him drowning, he doesn't need oxygen."

Zane dismissed his tiny feathered friend back to his position on top of the sail. "It's going to be awhile before we reach our destination."

"Let's hope that we don't run into any more trouble."

 **Back with the others**

RainbowDash lost sight of the ship once it entered the fog. "Wait WHERE DID THIS FOG COME FROM? I CAN'T SEE A THING!"

"RainbowDash? Where are you I can't see you."

"Go above the fog we can meet there."

The three spies did so and found themselves in the middle of nowhere, just fog for miles. "I don't know which direction we came from we have. It looks like we have to teleport back home, Twilight get us out of here." The minute they got back to Twilight's castle RainbowDash went on ranting about how Fluttershy could disappear out of thin air. "I just don't get it, how does she vanish when I almost catch up with her. It's like she can turn invisible or something."

"RainbowDash didn't you say that there was some other pony on that boat?"

"Well yeah but I couldn't see if it was stallion or a mare. Why do you ask?"

"Because from that fact alone, that pony must have always been with Fluttershy since the day she went out of town. Only a few days later since the disaster at the cloud factory and the sudden fog in the ocean could mean-."

Starlight's eyes widen in shock, but she wanted the benefit of a doubt. "Now let's not jump to conclusions. I mean it could be Discord, you know who he likes to do crazy stuff all the time."

"Hmm… maybe, but we need more evidence to prove to be sure."

 **Back at the ship miles and from the mainland**

It is now night time and the winds are now weak, waves are the only thing moving the boat at the moment. On deck is a pan above a lantern being used to cook noodles, "Okay it should be ready by now," said Zane, pouring the noodles into a bowl. Fluttershy could smell the deliciousness of the sliced carrots combining with the green peas mixing into the hot steaming water that really makes your mouth water from the excellent taste. "Careful it's still hot." He places the bowl on a small table just so Fluttershy could have a bite. "It tastes like a whole new world of flavor,"

"ouh ha ha, I see what you did there."

Fluttershy continues to enjoy her noodles while Zane gazes upon the stars. And as he stares into the endless night sky he lifts his right titanium hoof in front of his face than he imagines it white, than into his normal hand with a black glove on.

Fluttershy breaks the silence by shouting, "Look a shooting star! I wonder what would feel like if I rode one across the sky."

"It would probably be easier than riding a comet." Fluttershy laughed silently than remembered, "Oh that reminds me, you still haven't finished the story from yesterday. How did you get back from space?"

"We had to build a new tiny shuttle made from the scrape we had left on the comet. Using my power source as fuel for the ship we were able to escape. The ship could handle the reentry so we used our elemental shields before the shuttle exploded. When we got back to the city, the Overlord succeed in turned himself into the Golden Master and the biggest city in the entire world was crumbled into the size of almost half the size of Manehatten. Everything was under his control. He and his army trapped us into the only safe place Ninjago City, his own temple. Mr. Borg had a plan to use ancient stone armor used to protect the user from golden power and get close enough to the Overlord and shrink down to the size of an ant. Pythor foiled the plan and took the shrinking pill himself. The Overlord grew too powerful for the armor to function and he had all of my friends at his mercy. I was the only one out of his grasp and I know this was going to end one way. I there was no going back from what I was about to do.

I held the Golden weapons in my hands and felt all of its power flow through me, it was too much for me to handle. I had never felt more pain in my entire existences but it didn't matter to me, all that mattered was protecting everyone. My friends were able to escape in the sewers safe from the blizzard. I struck the Overlord with all of my power of ice including the city. There was nothing but the root of all and a vortex made out of ice. In my final moments I remembered the first battle we fought together, growing up with them my father, my purpose…and the moment that started everything. I felt my last heart beat than…I was…gone… gone with the evil that had corrupted my home since the beginning of time. The only thing left of my old self was half of my own face.

I can't remember what happened but I sum how rebuilt myself in this new body chained to a wall by a mad man on an unknown island. And as for the team…there was only two still active, Lloyd and Nya. The others had gone their separate ways; Jay refused to work with Cole, Kai lost value in honor, and Cole was tired of fighting including…Jay."

Tears went down Fluttershy's cheeks sadden by what fate had busto upon them. She wiped the tears off her eyes, "What did you feel when you died…"

"I…felt...afraid, in pain, despair…but…I also felt, relieved, peacefulness, happy… and alive. Thanks to that experience I' am no longer afraid of death."

Seconds later Zane looked head of the boat and spotted the Violet mist when he first found the Idol of Borious. It dove into the ocean exactly when guidance squawked. "Fluttershy, its time and remember…this is where your skills shall truly be tested." Zane stood next to Fluttershy with his symbols glowing white. He waved his hooves in strange patterns until they were surrounded by a bubble that would shield them from the oceans water and pressure them from deep sea. They dove into the water seeing only what Zane could see swimming deeper and deeper into the sea.

"Why did your marks glow when you used your magic?" asked Fluttershy.

"The symbols on my uniform are not just for decoration. Both of my symbols are made from an enchanted stone that allows me to use magic. I can give you one, once this is over."

"Really?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I."

The two pegusi finally made it to an unnamed fortress laying down on the sea floor. The fortress was covered in sea weed indicating how ancient this place really is. They entered through the front door flooding the first room they went into. The doors then shut by themselves and drained the water out of the room. Seeing that fortress no longer had water inside and that the atmosphere had oxygen he popped the bubble letting them have the freedom to move around.

The first thing they saw an empty room with no doors, no levers, and no clues anywhere only torches to light the room. Fluttershy suggested to tapped somewhere on the walls, there might be a secret button hiding in this room. They split up into their own half's of the room and started tapping each brick from top to bottom until Zane activated the correct brick. It had opened a secret door that reviled a dark pit. "This must be the way down," he creates a rim around the door frame than attaches a pole made of ice to the same rim. He tells Fluttershy to slide down the pole as he descends, she does so but hold on title to the pole as go deeper into the fortress.

As soon as Zane stepped on a tile Rock monsters in the shape of sea pigs came bursting out of the walls crushing anything that it comes across. Fluttershy and Zane were able to dodge their attacks swiftly Zane tried to destroy the Rock monsters with his explosive shurikens which to no avail. Fluttershy had conceived a plan to stop the monsters by grabbing both of their attention and makes them slam into each other. She yells to Zane who freezes both of them in place to stop them from moving.

"Excellent planning, Fluttershy. How did you know that would work?"

"Because it always works, remember?"

"Oh…I suppose it does," the ground shock rapidly with screeching creatures coming from bellow. "We need to keep moving, there might be more of those things coming for use." They proceeded to walk through the holes the sea hogs left behind and found the second room filled with axes swaying left to right hanging from the ceiling, spikes striking from the sides without warning and arrows raining down from above. The door had closed to their surprise and Lava came pouring in quickly.

"RUN!" screamed Zane. Without even thinking Zane quickly made it through every trap, Fluttershy wasn't as quick as him so she was far behind.

Zane was clearly concerned of Fluttershy's we being, but if he tried to interfere she would be dead. "Come on Fluttershy you can do it, remember what I trained you for!" He yelled, with those words inside Fluttershy's head she was able to dodge the oncoming arrows, slide under the axes and the faster she went the slower everything else moved. From what Zane could see the mist was moving with Fluttershy surrounding her. She didn't see it but pink particles were also spinning around her until she turned into a tornado. "YES," yelled Zane, "YOU'VE DONE IT," she jumped into Zane's 'arms' both of them laughing excitedly and proudly.

"YOU'VE FINALLY LEARN SPINJITZU PIXAL!"

"I DID IT-I DID- What did you just call me Pixal?" she questioned.

Zane opened his eyes and saw a Pegasus that looked exactly like Pixal in his 'arms' with her eyes staring into his. He backed away and rubbed his eyes and saw Fluttershy in her place. "Uh, no I didn't mean to…forget it we need to move on." He didn't say it but Fluttershy knew that something is very wrong, even though he pretended like nothing had just happened.

The final room had contained the singing winds on a pedestal encased in a glass container. The chimes were floating within the container, so not to activate itself unintentionally. Fluttershy stayed next to the doorway, Zane slowly stepped closer and closer saying, "Here it is the singing winds. With the right lyrics or the right piece of music you can rule the entire world." Instead of opening the container he froze it solid so it wouldn't fall out in the open. Once he grabbed the container, the mist flies into his heart striking him with pain. The fortress started to collapse, Zane quickly froze the container to his back he screamed, "BRACE YOURSELF," before the ocean consumed everything.

Zane had been closer to the ocean surface than Fluttershy was, she was holding her breath and felt the ocean crush her slowly. Zane was unable to summon his dragon to help, so he swam down as fast as he could to reach her. His heart kept sinking into itself causing him to suffer more and more. Working through the pain he was able to encase Fluttershy and himself in ice floating to the surface and onto the boat. He was gasping and pleaded Fluttershy to open his chest panel. She didn't know what was happening but she did as told and opened his chest. The heart had unveiled itself with a different appearance. Fluttershy was shocked to see that Zane's heart was now tainted with purple essence. He stopped gasping and breathed deep breaths.

Fluttershy was confused about everything, "Zane I didn't know what's happening, why is your heart purple, why did you call me Pixal, and did you act like you've seen a ghost?"

He took off his the container from his back and lay down on the floor. At first he didn't say anything for awhile, and then he said, "It's what haunts me." She came closer to hear him speak. "The day Pixal had died."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen: I' am now free**

"It's time that I told you who she was; I can't leave this within me forever."He sat straight against the wooden railing, with his chest still open and his Falcon standing next to him. Fluttershy sat down as well against the boat.

He let out a heavy sigh while his head faced the ground, "Pixal… was the first person that I fell in love with. She helped me to accept my new body, she was the reason I can summon a dragon out of thin air, sometimes she would save my life. I gave her half my heart so she could live, she was the reason I wanted to travel to different realms in the first place. When we were in battle she supported the entire team and would try to me calm down in the aftermath's war. As long as our team fought together, everything would be okay. This lasted for awhile until it ended on a mission where if one of us were to make a mistake they would not come back."

 **Zane's POV**

 **Location: io, a habitable moon in Jupiter's orbit**

 **Time: Unknown**

 **My mission Log** : We have been assigned to an outpost that produces Forty-Hundred Thousand volts of electricity per second. This entire moon is a massive power core for the other settlements around this planet. If this power station were to be compromised, over Seventy two million lives would be at stake. It is becoming unstable and has already received damage from a terrorist organization called Arachnid. Jay and Kai are not permitted to use their powers since the use of said powers in this environment would be unpredictably catastrophic. The primary objective is to defend the one man who can stop the enemy and fix the generators before it overloads. His name is the Doctor, according to the information given to us by X-OP. The Doctor also travels through time and space because he was one of these beings called a Time-lords who have now gone extinct, except for him.

Right now the others and I have stolen a ship heading directly into the outpost playing our roles of reinforcements. Since Titanium and Platinum are non-magnetic Pixal and I should be safe from Jupiter's magnetosphere. We should be landing in about Five Ten minutes so this Log will be concluded, **End of Mission Log.**

"So what's the big deal about this 'Doctor' character," said Kai.

"He has been saving the Universe for as long as this dimensions history can remember. So long that he cannot recall his actual age," Pixal informed.

"And he's an alien that travels through time and space INSIDE A TINY BLUE BOX, I MEAN HOW COOL IS THAT!" Jay Screamed excitedly.

"Come on Jay we gotta stay focused; people's lives are at stake," said Cole with a serious and firm tone.

Lloyd stood tall and walked to the center of the cargo by saying, "Cole's right we can't be messing around here. If we fail this mission, we can't go back and change it even if one of us were to fall-." Lloyd was interrupted by Nya when she said, "Everyone needs to be quiet, I'm contacting the outpost." She clears her throat and starts to speak to the outpost, "This is Hurricane squadron checking in for reinforcements, requesting permission to land."

"io power plant speaking we have no record of a squadron called Hurricane, identify yourselves immediately."

Nya pulls out her watch, turning nods and dialing buttons. "Are you absolutely certain, you may want to check again."

"My mistake, you are clear for landing Hurricane."

Before landing Pixal and I had to wear our helmets so no one would be able to identify us as androids.

I observe the surrounding area of the power station, to each side of the station were anti-aircraft artillery turrents with smoke coming out of the nuzzle and scorch marks on each one. The Metal wall also had artillery placed on them, some were destroyed and some were barely functional. A final defense was the flickering plasma shield around the base, since the shield is powered by the power station it is now malfunctioning.

When we landed on to the eastern section of the outpost, a Sergeant named Marcus had already assigned our squadron to the interior of the building. The inside of the building was made out of non-magnetic materials such as silver or platinum, perfect for this type of environment.

We sat down in the central hallway waiting for the enemy to attack. Nya went out to repair the turrents on the side of the power station, Jay had also gone with her to assist. Kai, Cole and Lloyd were having their own conversation about the mission. Pixal wanted to head down to the center of the power station to assist the Doctor, naturally I came along to accompany her.

At the center of the room was a massive hovering orb surrounded by rotating rings that had lightning dancing around it. Sounds of drills and saw-blades could be heard from beneath the floor. Pixal called out "Doctor!" in a professional manner, the drilling had stopped. He came upstairs to say, "Hello," in a friendly and polite manner. The Doctor seemed young; he had a brown trench coat button up, matching brown pants, a tie, and wore sneakers. I assumed Pixal turned on her mask cause when she took off her helmet she looked like the human version of herself, including her voice. Her hair stayed the same but instead of the color gray it turned into a dark brown, and her skin color a slightly dark tan.

"Greetings Doctor, my name is Ashley and this is Joshua," I took off my helmet as well looking like my old self, "We are here to assist you with the generator."

"Oh you're the reinforcements, Okay um oh right I need someone to pass me the plasma stabilizer, its right behind me standing next to the Tardis."

When Pixal went to the back of the room, I noticed massive wires coming out of the Tardis I thought, 'How does a small blue box have such a larger amount of space on the inside than on the outside. And why is it plugged into the generator.' I asked the Doctor about the wires and he responded with, "Oh those things, I just have those attached to the generator so that I can reactivate the shields for a storm that comes every once in awhile. Can't have it on for too long tho, Do you have any idea of what that's doing to my Tardis it's INSANE! Oh thank you for the stable Ashley."

"Exactly what are you fixing Doctor," Zane asked hearing a high pit buzzing sound. "Well I've already replaced the Radiation sealer, all I need to do is replace a drift tube from the particle accelerator. So I can't be too careful removing this one, hence another reason for it being connected to the Tardis." At that moment the Syrians went off saying that Arachnid is launching a full frontal assault. "I need to work faster, we're running out of time."

"Pixal, I need you to stay here and help the Doctor, it'll be safer this way."

"I understand, be careful out there Zane."

"You too."

Before I left the central core station, I swear I heard the Doctor say 'Good choice using Titanium' which slightly scared me just a bit. I ran to the armory using a map to my way around. Kai, Cole, and Lloyd had their weapons at hand ready to go in to battle.

I yelled in urgency, "I heard the alarms. What's the Plan?!"

Lloyd quickly responded, "We need to defend the Power-station from each section of the station with whatever Anti-Aircraft weaponry we have left. Jay and Nya are focusing their turrents on the bigger ships in the sky. Let's move out and help the other soldiers outside."

We reach out into the battlefield enduring the horrors of war. Arachnid fighter pilots had already done a number on our soldiers, so of them had bullet holes going straight through their bodies, others had their limbs severed from the bullets, both of them in their own pools of blood. Those who weren't hit are still fighting barking orders to each other. The ear piercing sounds of jet engines and explosions made it almost impossible for anyone to hear another voice, the thundering sounds of firearms didn't help either.

Up in the sky were dozens of ships the size of skyscrapers if they could lie down on their sides. Those ships diploid hundreds of fighter jets to attack our position at every direction we saw. In a split second I spotted a fighter pilot aim at my friends carefully waiting for the right moment to unleash the hell fire. I Jumped in the way of the bullets crossing my arms towards the jet digging into the soil taking all the damage away from my team. The bullets ricocheted from my arms back to the same jet causig it to crash into the ground. Once the firing was finished I turned around seeing that Kai, Cole and Lloyd had not received a scratch, however my suit was torn and burnt from the incoming projectiles. My sleeves had disintegrated as well showing my real titanium hands.

I looked back into the sky seeing the swarm of ships coming our way. I thought to myself, 'If we stay on the ground, we will lose this battle…So…we must take to the skies and fight them in their own territory.

I had no time to waste, sprinting across the field and jumped off the exterior metal walls I quickly made an Ice chain and froze to one ship with me holding on to the other end. I pulled myself on to the pilot seat throwing the pilot in to space taking his ship as my own. Since I contacted the base for an update, "This is Joshua Ramirez speaking; I have taken control of an enemy fighter jet that possesses the color white. So I recommend you to watch your fire. Repeat I have taken control of a white fighter jet!"

The jet wasn't actually white, I had just covered it in Ice.

With me fighting the other ships in the sky and the other soldiers on the ground, Arachnid numbers had dropped tremendously. Only Five massive ships are now operational. In a desperate attempt to turn the tide of winning this battle, Arachnid released an EMP on to the Power-station disabling all of our equipment including their own fighter pilots.

I ejected from my ship and landed inside a crater quickly getting back on my feet running to the Power-station. I attempted to make contact with my team, unfortunately the EMP had also disabled our watches, so there was no way to get back home until the watches reboot in two days.

I meet up with the others including Jay and Nya outside the door to the Power-station who seemed very concerned.

"Guys, what has happened? Where's Pixal?" I rushed.

Jay immediately responded, "She's still in there, if you're going back in for her get out as fast you can. The Doctor called in an evacuation, will wait for you two."

"No, the rest of you need to leave. Pixal and I are robots will be fine, just go!"

I ran as fast as I possibly could into the central core station. The central core had stopped and The Doctor was aggressively pressing buttons and shaking the computer screens in frustration with Pixal connected to the console unconscious. Her real self was showing in this state.

"DOCTOR, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO PIXAL?!" I screamed.

"I didn't connect her to the system!"

"What do you mean?!"

"When the EMP dropped she said she could reboot the system in less than thirty minutes, she plugged herself in, before I had a chance to tell her the consequences! Now I CAN'T PULL HER OUT!"

"What happens if she reboots the system?!"

"I connected the Tardis to the core so I could freeze time in this facility. But since the EMP mucked everything up the results will be unpredictable!"

Sparks suddenly started flying out of the core and it span very slowly but it was speed was rising very second.

"Doctor let me handle this I may be able extract her from the system before the reboot."

The core than let out bolts of lightning throughout the room spinning even faster as it went on.

"Hurry she's almost done rebooting the system!" he cried out getting back into his Tardis.

I tried every single possible option I thought of but nothing was working. Now the only thing I was doing was talking to the screen begging for her not to leave.

"Pixal, please don't do this to yourself. I know you want to help people but this no way to do it. I may have been able to return, but all that we know you cannot. Please don't leave me this way."

I only herd corrupted sets of sounds as a response, and soon the core started glowing. Before I know it the Doctor managed to drag me away from Pixal and into his Tardis using a tracer beam.

"Wait, Doctor What Are You Doing LET ME GO!"

"I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU OUT THERE AND KILL YOURSELF!"

"LET ME GO!" He closed the door on my face. I reopened the door meeting flash of blinding light going into my eyes and lost conscious.

When I awakened I was laying on a metal bed inside of the Tardis with a new outer layer of Titanium. The Doctor stood right beside me looking straight into my eyes. He calmly spoke, "Take your time Zane, and move slowly." I did as told and sat up straight with my head facing the ground. "You knew my name?"

"She told me who you are."

"Where is she?"

"She isn't with us anymore. After the flash I investigated the Power-station's files and later found out that her consciousness is scattered in between the past and the present. Zane…she's dead."

I did refused to believe the Doctors words, in the last days of that month I tried to bring her back in any way possible, magic, rituals, science experiments, and time travel to prevent it from happening. None of the options prevailed; when I finally came to the realization of no chance of bringing her back it tore me to pieces. I wasn't able to bring myself to fight again for a very long time. Then one day my friends finally convinced me to rejoin the team ever since that day I little to no sleep training myself non-stop to become stronger and more powerful than before so this would not happen ever again.

 **No One's POV**

Zane's heart lights up brightly and he viciously shot out his Ice and froze about three miles of ocean from where they were standing to demonstrate his power. He sat back down looking into the frozen ocean, "Even then I still feel this pain inside of me," his heart dims down to its normal light. Closes his chest, "The only time I felt it go away was when I first meet you." Fluttershy's widened and was a bit shocked to he what he said. "I did not know if what I felt was true, but as we spent more time with one another, training, talking, being by your side, I then knew what I felt was real. At one point I thought I had finally moved on, until tonight. Now I don't know what to do, should I really let go of the past and leave her behind or should I always remember what we had and never move forward. I don't know what would be right or wrong if I choose either one of these decision. I just feel…trapped."

Fluttershy stood silent for a second before saying the right words to speak, "Zane, I'm sorry for what everything that happened. But it sounds to me that you're asking yourself the wrong question to answer. What you really should be asking is what she would want you to be doing right now," she said walking closer to Zane.

"Right now, she would not want me to be miserable. She'd want me to be happy."

"And what makes you happy," Said Fluttershy now staring face to facewith Zane.

"Right now, that very thing…is you."

They gazed into each other's eyes shining in the moonlight and seeing stars in their eyes. Zane closed his eyes then kissed Fluttershy with passion making his heart feel as though it could fly. And as for Fluttershy she closed her eyes too with her cheeks blushing a bright red, even though his lips were made of metal they felt so real. They continued to kiss throughout the night without stopping they had finally found love within each other.


End file.
